Ranko, Abandoned No More
by Pyeknu
Summary: My first Ranma 12 story. A semilemon some have described it as lime, where Ranma and his parents go to an island in the East China Sea and wind up coming back with a twin sister for Ranma, Ranko!
1. Part 1

Ranma 1/2: "Ranko, Abandoned No More" Part 1  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Ranma 1/2" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WARNING: This story contains adult scenes. Standard warnings apply.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
I know, I know. You've seen your fill of fics where Ranma is split into Ranma and Ranko. There's also been several stories done in the main series concerning the cast dealing with a feminine Ranma created by various means (the Copy Ranma in manga Volume 35 for example). This story's been preying on my mind for some time, so, since I'm trying to get over a writer's block concerning my final two "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year" stories, I decided to put this down.  
  
Having lived in Korea for seven months during 1996-7 (and am now living there still), I've come to appreciate the good and bad aspects of Confucian society. A terrible problem plaguing Korea right now is selective abortion. With the drive to bear healthy male children, mothers usually abort unborn daughters to prevent themselves from confronting the shame of not preserving the husband's family line. Technically, this is illegal, but the Confucian-inspired drive to have sons over daughters can be overpowering; I was reading about cases like this throughout my stay. In fact, this belief has actually led to suicide on several occasions!  
  
Thus, I asked myself this: what if there was a place where unwanted girls were "disposed" of, a place which turns out to be as magical as Jusenkyou? And what would happen if Ranma came to this place? Well, read on to learn the answer...  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) This story occurs after the manga series ends. Further, this story leads in certain aspects to my planned sequel series "Ranma 1/2 Twenty Years Later" (which will undergo serious revision before being released at the same time as "Urusei Yatsura Twenty Years Later"). Relax, Sean; Ryouga WILL be married to Akari this time!  
  
2) The Chinese and Korean names are given in family-name-first order. Japanese names are given in given-name-first order.  
  
3) "Kimiko" was used as the name of Akane's deceased mother in another fanfic (I forget which one). It sounds nice.  
  
4) Translations and explanations:  
  
Annyoung haseyo...Good Day (Korean)  
Hanbok...Traditional Korea dress. For women, a two-piece dress with a top similar to a gi's jersey over a skirt.  
Lee...Common Anglicization of the Korean "i" (EE) sound, which sounds the same as the Japanese. "I" is Korean for "two."  
Choulla-do...Choulla Province, located in south-west Korea. Pronounced CHAWL-LA. Divided today into Choullapuk-do (North Choulla) and Choullanam-do (South Choulla)  
Tonghak Peasant Army...A "righteous army," in actuality a people's militia, operating against the pro-Japanese elements in Korean government during 1894, protesting the movement which led to Korea's annexation by Japan in 1910.  
  
5) An explanation of the doubles' names:  
  
Ranko...No explanation required.  
Asana...In the Korean "Ranma," Akane's name is Sa-na.  
Shang-feng...I took the phonetic reading of Shampoo's name (SHA-N-PU-U), then looked up my kanji dictionary to see the kanji that matched SHA and PU. I had to use FU (there is no PU), but in Chinese, they are almost always read "Shang-feng."  
Shashi...Ukyou means "right capital." Shashi means "left city."  
Kodayuu...Kodachi means "small long sword." Kodayuu means "small courtesan." The last kanji is changed (remember the joke about Kunou's name?).  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And as we always say...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Here it is!" Genma nods. "Jookoji-shima."  
  
Ranma and Nodoka exchange concerned glances. The small  
volcanic rock, not even a kilometre wide, was located in the  
middle of the East China Sea. Over the sign displaying the  
island's kanji title, were four direction signs. West, Shanghai.  
North, Cheju-do. East, Makurazaki. South, Okinawa. Flapping  
from flagpoles were the national flags of the People's Republic  
of China, the Republic of Korea and Japan. The visiting Japanese  
martial artists found this odd. "Hey, Pop, who owns this rock,  
anyway?" Ranma wonders.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," Genma muses, equally mystified. "Let's  
see if there's someone here to tell us what's going on."  
  
"Oh, honestly, Genma!" Nodoka's eyes roll. "When will you  
stop listening to that old fool Happousai?! All he ever does is  
get you and Souun-kun into more trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?!" Ranma snorts.  
  
The three stop, tensing as their senses detect others. "Oh,  
we have visitors," a Korean-accented voice announces.  
"Annyoung haseyo!"  
  
"Ni-hao!" a voice not so different from Shampoo's salutes.  
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu," a Japanese voice adds.  
  
The Saotomes turn to see three young women standing there.  
One is dressed in a sleeveless long skirt with a Chinese dragon  
stitched on it. The second is in a hanbok. The third wears a  
sea-pattern kimono. "Ah...hi, there!" Ranma smiles. "Don't mind  
us; we're just coming by to visit."  
  
The three smile. "We rarely get visitors," the Chinese  
woman smiles. "I am Wei Yi-xin, First Guardian of this island."  
  
"I am We Lee-shin, Second Guardian of this island," the  
Korean woman lightly bows.  
  
"I am Mishin Ei, Third Guardian of this island," the  
Japanese woman bows.  
  
The Saotomes exchange confused looks. "Those aren't your  
real names, are they?!" Ranma wonders.  
  
"No, they are not," Mishin admits. "We use them as aliases  
during our tenure as Jookoji-shima's spiritual guardians. May we  
enquire as to what brings you here today?"  
  
"We came to relax and meditate," Genma explains. "My family  
has been separated for some time. My sensei recommended this  
place as a good one to seek inner harmony."  
  
"Then you have come to the right place," Lee-shin smiles.  
"Please, our humble abode is this way. Make yourselves  
comfortable."  
  
The Saotomes nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"My, what a lovely home," Nodoka sighs as she and Genma  
relax in the guest hut beside the island's main building, a  
pagoda-like temple located near the dormant volcano's mouth.  
Ranma was off to find the bathhouse. It was now well past  
sunset. The three guardians were now preparing a mixed feast.  
"Tell me, Ei-san, who governs this island?" she gazes at Mishin.  
  
"No nation claims Jookoji-shima, Saotome-san," Mishin  
smiles. "This is a religious preserve maintained by an alliance  
of sects in our homelands. I am a Shinto priestess, Lee-shin is  
a shaman and Yi-xin is a Taoist researcher. We wish to create no  
controversy over this island. Besides, it has no strategic or  
nationalist value, so why worry?"  
  
"I see," Nodoka muses. "Yet...I find it fascinating that  
you three live together without any sign of...antagonism."  
  
The guardians smile. "You are wise to question that,"  
Lee-shin chuckles. "Before we took this assignment, we had to  
spend a year in the other's country, learn the other's language  
and culture to prevent... misunderstandings. We have been here  
for several years, so we have no reason to complain."  
  
"Yet," Yi-xin warns.  
  
"What are you guarding?" Genma wonders.  
  
"You don't know?!" the guardians wonder.  
  
The Saotomes shake their heads. Suddenly, angry curses echo  
from outside. "Damn, why'd it grow so dark out here all of a  
sudden?!" Ranma-chan demands as the door slides open.  
  
Everyone turns to see the transformed kempoist tromp in,  
training a line of mud outside. Seeing the mud drying on her  
body, atop several bleeding cuts in her arms, the guardians  
freeze, faces paling. "Ranma, what happened?!" Nodoka gasps.  
  
"Sorry, Mom...ah!!" Ranma-chan stares at her mess. "Oh,  
jeez! I'm sorry about that! I went to look for the bathhouse,  
fell into this pond, turned into a girl, got cut up by some sharp  
stones, then stumbled around and fell into this mud-spring  
somewhere!"  
  
"No!!!" Yi-xin gasps. "You didn't go all the way into the  
volcano, did you?!!"  
  
"I...I think I did!" Ranma-chan scratches her head. "It's  
so dark out there, I couldn't see more than three feet in front  
of me!!"  
  
"Mishin?" Yi-xin turns to her.  
  
Drawing her spirit-sensor, Mishin passes it over Ranma-chan.  
The vanes flap wildly. "This person has been cursed!" she  
exclaims.  
  
"Jusenkyou," Genma explains.  
  
"Ah, the valley with the cursed spring training ground!"  
Yi-xin nods understandingly. "Go on, Mishin. Is it...?"  
  
Mishin nods. "It is."  
  
The guardians exchange worried looks. "It's...what?"  
Ranma-chan shudders.  
  
The guardians stare at her. "You feel into what is known as  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang...the Mud Spring of Abandoned Daughters,"  
Yi-xin sighs. "For hundreds of years, those who have birthed  
unwanted daughters have used this island...to dispose of them!"  
  
"What?!!" the Saotomes cry in disbelief.  
  
"I can attest to that," Lee-shin sighs. "In Korea, the urge  
is there among many families to adhere to the Confucian drive to  
bear sons to preserve the family line. I myself was nearly  
aborted before my father made my mother see reason. I am sure  
such is the same in China and Japan. In times past, this island  
was used by those mothers who, worried that they would be made  
outcast or killed by kin because they did not bear sons, sent  
their unwanted children to this place...to die."  
  
"Oh, man!" Ranma-chan sinks to her knees. "So...what's with  
this place? Is it...?"  
  
"As you learned to your cost in Jusenkyou, there are places  
where death ...is not the final act of creation," Yi-xin sighs.  
"Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang is a magical spring. The souls of those  
countless women denied a fruitful life lay within it...waiting  
for the day to come forth and gain a second chance at life. And  
you just gave one person that chance!" she points at Ranma-chan's  
bleeding arms.  
  
"What did I do?!!" Ranma-chan gasps.  
  
"By giving your blood to the spring, the DNA and proteins  
serving as the building blocks of life will self-replicate until  
a double of yourself in your female form, exact in every detail,  
is born," Lee-shin explains. "Then, one of the souls will  
inhabit it...and she will emerge from the spring, able to live  
the life snuffed from her ages ago."  
  
Ranma-chan and her parents exchange worried looks. "Is  
there some way to stop this?!" Genma demands, bolting to his  
feet.  
  
The guardians shake their heads...  
  
* * *  
  
"He-he-he!!" Happousai snickers, gazing at the bubbling mud  
spring before him. "They fell for it hook, line and sinker!  
Once this old spring gets into gear, I'll have my own Ranma-chan  
for keeps!!"  
  
Before him, Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang bubbles to life as a pillar  
of solidifiying mud surges forth. As steam billows from it, the  
mud transforms, morphing into a humanoid shape. Within it, DNA  
molecules shed by Ranma-chan combine with proteins and other  
elements to forge a skeletal structure. Internal organs, muscles  
and skin form next. In minutes, a whole person, complete with  
beautiful red hair, sheds her muddy cocoon for the world outside!  
  
"I did it!!!" Happousai cackles as he leaps to the living  
Galatea before him. "Come to my arms, sweetie!!"  
  
He winds up introduced to her fist! "Jiji!!!" the woman  
growls, grabbing the aged master by his shirt. "What's the  
freaking idea?!! Where am I?!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Happousai snaps. "You're supposed to be my  
love-slave!! Now let me go and introduce me to your lovely  
gams!!!" he zips out of her arms and implants himself into her  
cleavage...  
  
...then winds up in orbit!! "Get outta here, you freak!!!"  
the woman snaps, then wades out of the mud spring. "Ugh!! Where  
am I?!!"  
  
Suddenly, a light shines on her. "It has happened!" Yi-xin  
sighs.  
  
The woman blinks as she stares at those gathered around the  
spring. "Mom! Pop!! What's going on here...eh?!"  
  
She stops on seeing Ranma-chan gazing at her, still as a  
girl, still caked in mud. "What the...?!" the woman gasps.  
"You're me!!!"  
  
"You're me!!!" Ranma-chan echoes, pointing at her.  
  
Lee-shin approaches, drawing her own mystical charms. "Be  
at peace, lost one!" she gently waves beads before the woman's  
eyes. "Cast your mind beyond what your template gave you.  
Remember who you are."  
  
The woman pales, tears flooding her eyes as she painfully  
shakes her head, the charms unlocking memories deep within her  
mind. "No...no, Guardian ...please...don't..."  
  
"You must accept it," Lee-shin intones.  
  
The woman quakes as anguished sobs consume her. She  
staggers into Ranma-chan's waiting arms, wails akin to a newborn  
child lost in a strange world flooding from within...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lucky thing we had extra clothes for her," Nodoka sighs,  
gazing at the weeping woman in her lap. "Honestly, Genma!!  
Won't you ever learn not to listen to that old fool?! You and  
Souun do the same thing all the time, accept his 'advice' as  
gospel, then make total morons of yourself!! Kimiko-san warned  
of the same thing! Won't you listen?!"  
  
Genma shudders. "Yes, dear," he bows.  
  
The door slides opens, revealing Ranma restored. "Ah,  
thanks for the hot water, Yi-xin," he wipes his hair, then gazes  
at his newborn twin. "How is she?"  
  
"The replication is not just physical," Lee-shin sighs,  
waving her beads over the dozing woman. "Since this was a  
newborn child when she first died, she has no knowledge or  
experience to call on to take control of her new life. When  
Ranma-san fell into the pond, his memories were magically copied  
into the new body."  
  
"So, she'll be me in all aspects," Ranma sits beside her.  
"Will she transform into a guy?"  
  
"No," Yi-xin shakes her head. "The power of the spring  
overwhelms other curses, including Jusenkyou's. Besides, those  
who died here were always girls, not boys. It...reinforces your  
curse, thus keeping her permanently in this form."  
  
"So...I get a daughter out of this trip," Nodoka sighs.  
"Poor child. Who would be so cruel as to allow her to die?"  
  
"I wish I could remember."  
  
The woman's eyes open, then she gazes at Nodoka.  
"Okaa-sama," she smiles, gently gripping Nodoka's hand. She then  
gazes at Genma. "Otoo-sama," she smiles, then stares at Ranma.  
"Onii-sama."  
  
The Saotomes exchange looks. "It is the only honourable  
thing to do," Genma nods.  
  
"Agreed," Nodoka sighs, warmly squeezing the woman's hand.  
"Now, since we already have a Ranma Saotome, what do we call  
you?"  
  
"I know," Ranma chuckles. "Ranko."  
  
Nodoka and Genma gaze at their son. "After all, every time  
you came by, Mom, I always played 'Ranko Tendou,'" Ranma smiles,  
then gazes at the newly-named Ranko. "I always wanted a kid  
sister."  
  
Ranko smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
A week later. Nerima.  
  
"Hey, Dad, are you sure the Saotomes'll be back today?"  
Nabiki wonders as she steps into the living room.  
  
Souun reads his paper. "That was their intention," he flips  
the page. "I hope they had a good time. They've been parted for  
too long. It's nice to see them getting along."  
  
"Yeah, after living for years under a death-threat from  
Saotome-oba-chan," Nabiki muses as Kasumi walks into the room, a  
tray of tea and snacks in hand. "Once they get back, all we have  
to do now is try to convince Ranma and Akane to get married  
finally."  
  
"Now, now, Nabiki," Souun smiles, taking tea cup in hand.  
"Ranma and Akane decided that they wanted to wait before  
marrying. After all the times we tried to force them together, I  
think they deserve the chance to decide what to do. Speaking of  
which, where is Akane?"  
  
Suddenly, a very loud "HIYAA!!!!" followed by the crunch of  
concrete being shattered echoes from the dojo. "Where else?"  
Nabiki picks up the business section of the paper. "Now, what's  
going on in the stock world today...?"  
  
A commotion then echoes from outside. "We're back!!"  
Nodoka's voice echoes. "Souun-kun?! Everyone?!"  
  
"Saotome!" Souun places the paper down. "There you are!  
Did you have a good time out there...URK!!!!"  
  
"Ranma, you're back!!" Akane bounds into the living room,  
then stops, eyes wide. "WHAT THE...?!?!"  
  
Movement freezes as four pairs of eyes fall on TWO Ranmas,  
one male, one female, dressed alike, standing embarrassingly  
before their parents. "Um... hi, guys," Ranko blushes,  
scratching the back of her head. "You can call me Ranko Saotome.  
Sorry about this..."  
  
* * *  
  
"She's a DOUBLE of Ranma?!!" Nabiki exclaims.  
  
The Saotomes nod. "No thanks to Happousai!" Nodoka sips her  
tea. "It turns out that little island had a mud spring where  
unwanted babies were sent to die."  
  
"That old freak must've splashed me to get me to fall into  
the spring," Ranma grits his teeth.  
  
"And I resulted from that," Ranko completes.  
  
The Tendous blink, shocked by the tale. "So...what do we do  
with her?!" Akane wonders. "I mean, I'm not interested in TWO  
iinazukes, especially if one's permanently stuck as a girl!!"  
  
"Hey, this wasn't my idea, you know!!" Ranko growls.  
  
"Relax, Ranko," Ranma sighs. "Look, after what she went  
through, we're not just going to turf her onto the streets.  
Until we can help her make a place for herself in society, she's  
staying with us!"  
  
"A wise decision," Souun nods. "Well, where do we put her?"  
  
"She could stay with Genma and me," Nodoka muses. "We're  
putting in that new bedroom in the corner of the grounds, anyway.  
Ranko-chan is unattached, so she should be with her parents."  
  
Ranko hugs her mother's arm. "Well, we've settled that,"  
Souun smiles. "All we have to do is stop Happousai from making a  
mess of it."  
  
"Actually, Jiji fouled it up from the start," Ranma snorts.  
"You see, to make a love-slave from one of the lost souls of  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang, you have to give a tiny portion of your own  
blood once the spring is busy making the duplicate body. Jiji  
forgot to do that!"  
  
Everyone laughs. "All we have to do is wait for other  
perverts to make themselves known," Nabiki sighs. "Like it or  
not, Ranma, you did attract a lot of attention as a girl from all  
sorts of people!"  
  
"Kunou, Mikado Sanzenin, Densuke..." Ranma rattles off.  
  
"Don't remind me!" Ranko flushes.  
  
* * *  
  
In a day, work is finished on the Saotomes' guest bedroom.  
With Ranma now living full-time with Akane, Kasumi pursuing Ono  
Toofuu, Nabiki floating between going after Tatewaki Kunou or  
Ken'nosuke Kashaoo, and Souun fighting off the advances of Hinako  
Ninomura, Ranko and her adopted parents spend much of their time  
to themselves. This time, not wanting to get into the trap they  
experienced with Ranma, Nodoka and Genma elect to work together  
on fine-tuning their daughter's many rough points. Ranko  
responds readily to their care, something she had yearned in her  
previous existence but tragically never received.  
  
"Is this okay, Mama?" Ranko stares at her mother.  
  
Nodoka looks at the cut vegetables on the chopping board.  
The two were working in the new wing's kitchenette. "Are they  
washed?"  
  
"Yes, Mama," Ranko readily nods. "Just like you said."  
  
"Good! Let's start cooking!"  
  
"Okay!" Ranko places them into the wok.  
  
Sometime later, the Saotomes enjoy a very scrumptious meal.  
"This is some of the best cooking I've ever seen!" Genma laughs.  
"Kasumi herself would be impressed! Ranko, did you do this all  
by yourself?!"  
  
"No, Papa, Mama helped," Ranko blushes.  
  
"She's so modest," Nodoka smiles.  
  
They dig in. Genma and Nodoka exchange a concerned look.  
Ranko seemed to shift between two people. One, a more effeminite  
Ranma-chan, happily accepting that she was girl although  
maintaining Ranma's well-bred pride and devotion to  
self-improvement. The other, a lonely child desperate to please  
those who had welcomed her to their hearth. The Guardians of  
Jookoji-shima warned them about this. She had been a newborn  
baby when she was put to death ages ago. Fully accepting her as  
one of the Saotome family was a must. Ranko was the classic case  
of an abandoned child: unwanted, unloved. Any perception of  
rejection from Ranma, Genma or Nodoka and the results could be  
catastrophic. Ranko's personas would shortly merge into one  
whole being...but she had to be given that chance. And given the  
problems plaguing the Saotome family at present, guaranteeing  
that would be difficult.  
  
The door slides open, revealing a pale Ranma. "Hi,  
everyone...!" he moans before falling on his face.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Ranko kneels before him. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Not really!" Ranma grunts, pushing himself back up. "I  
just...had a little of Akane's curry..."  
  
"Onii-chan, you're awful!!" Ranko pouts. "Akane-onee-chan  
tries her best and you keep rejecting it!!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't say anything about rejecting it!!" Ranma  
snaps. "I didn't elect you to be a critic about my engagement!  
Lay off!!"  
  
Suddenly, Ranma finds himself facing the two biggest green  
eyes in animation about to perform a perfect Souun Tendou  
imitation. "Onii-chan...you don't like me...?" Ranko sniffs.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!!!" Ranma waves his hands to avert the  
coming tidal waves. "It's not that, Ranko-chan!! I just don't  
want people crawling on my spine because of Akane's mistakes!!"  
  
Ranko then shudders, heat boiling from her body as she grabs  
her brother by the shirt, then starts pounding the daylights out  
of him. "You still despise Akane-onee-chan after all she's done  
and suffered because of you?!! Onii-chan no baka!! Baka!!!  
BAKA!!!! BAKA!!!!!!"  
  
A second later, Ranma flies into the koi pond thanks to  
Ranko's perfect uppercut! Akane emerges from the Tendou living  
room, gazing concernedly as Ranma-chan emerges. "You okay?" she  
wonders.  
  
"Pleahh!!" Ranma-chan spits up water as she staggers into  
the house. "Having a sister around's more trouble than I asked  
for!"  
  
Akane helps him inside...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Akane and Ranma head to school, he upon the  
fence and she on the sidewalk beside him. "Sorry about the  
curry, Ranma," the former sighs. "I guess I missed something in  
the mix."  
  
"It's okay," Ranma sighs, gazing at the beautiful day around  
them. "You keep trying, you'll get it right. But I gotta remind  
myself that Ranko's elected herself to be my special marriage  
councillor."  
  
"Eh?!" she gazes at him. "Ranko?!"  
  
"Yeah!" he nods. "The Guardians at Jookoji-shima warned us  
of that. Ranko may have my memories and attitudes towards  
everything, but deep down, she's an abandoned kid craving a  
family's love. That means she wants everyone to get along with  
everyone else; it's a way of guaranteeing her happy world. If we  
fight or if something happens to cause some friction between us,  
she'll move to stop it...and with my skills and training, that's  
going to guarantee trouble."  
  
"Uh-oh!" she smiles. "Looks like you have a guardian angel  
watching over you now, Ranma!"  
  
He considers the point, then nods. "Well, it's not too bad.  
She really can cook a storm. Why don't you spend time with her?  
Maybe she can teach you some things."  
  
"Maybe I should," she muses. "After all, she'll become my  
sister-in-law when we do marry, so we should get along."  
  
Suddenly, a bell rings. Ranma turns...and finds his face  
smashed in by Shampoo's front tire! "Ni hao, Ranma!" the Chinese  
warrior-maiden beams as she bear-hugs her "fiance." "We go to  
date today, yes?!"  
  
"You go to date today, NO!!!!" Akane snarls. "Shampoo, lay  
off!!! Will you get this through your head: Ranma wants ME, not  
you!!!"  
  
Shampoo glares at her rival. "Shampoo no accept what  
happened on Hoo-oo-san!!" she snarls. "No change what happened  
before!! Ranma wants Shampoo, not stupid tomboy Akane!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the thunder of running feet echo. "You leave  
Onii-chan and Akane-onee-chan alone, you hussy!!!" Ranko snaps as  
her fist flies.  
  
Shampoo finds herself soaring into the morning sky! Ranma  
and Akane watch her disappear, then gaze in disbelief at Ranko.  
"Don't you think you overdid it, Ranko?" Ranma wonders. "If  
Shampoo learns you're a girl full-time, it could mean the Kiss of  
Death!"  
  
"It's okay, Onii-chan," Ranko sighs. "I died once,  
remember?"  
  
She heads off. Ranma and Akane exchange worried looks...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shampoo find whoever hit Shampoo and make stupid busy-body  
pay!!" the bruised warrior-maiden growls as Cologne works on her  
darkened cheek. "Ai-yah!!" she jolts, wincing at the application  
of the hydrogen peroxide. "Feel like ton of bricks hit  
Shampoo!!"  
  
"Whoever struck you possessed enormous passion matched to  
well-honed skills," the aged matriarch hums. "Further, I sense a  
strange power. Something tells me there's more to your attacker  
than meets the eye, Shampoo. You best be careful."  
  
"Shampoo no give up!" Shampoo growls. "Shampoo make stupid  
busy-body regret ever butting into Shampoo's business!!"  
  
"Be careful, child!" Cologne hisses, shaking her head.  
Sometimes, her great-granddaughter's pride blinded her to some  
basic facts. Her skills as a warrior had seen her through  
before, but there was always the first time... which could easily  
prove to be the last. "Something is not right. Now, tell me,  
what did this person say when she struck you?"  
  
"She say 'leave Onii-chan and Akane-onee-chan alone,'"  
Shampoo repeats. "But, it no make sense. Ranma no have baby  
sister."  
  
Cologne's eyes narrow. "I remember that son-in-law and his  
family went on a small vacation together," she hops onto her  
cane. "I think I better investigate this. You remain here,  
Shampoo."  
  
The aged matriarch leaves. Shampoo snorts as she gazes at  
the bar. "Heh! Shampoo beat interloper soon enough!"  
  
Suddenly, the door blasts open, revealing Mousse. "Shampoo,  
how could you?!" the weaponsmaster whines. "Why are you still  
chasing Ranma when he's made it clear he's going to marry  
Akane?!"  
  
"Mousse no speak stupid things!" Shampoo sends him on an  
impromptu flying lesson via her fist! "Get out!!"  
  
"Shampoo...!!" he wails as he soars away.  
  
Shampoo grumbles as she returns to her chair. Suddenly, the  
door slams open again. "Shampoo, you idiot!!!" a familiar voice  
thunders. "How can you keep throwing this nice boy away all the  
time?!!"  
  
Shampoo spins around to see Ranko standing there, a dazed  
Mousse hanging over her shoulder. "Ranma!!" Shampoo bounds to  
her. "Ranma come visit Shampoo today...!"  
  
She winds up flying into Ranko's foot! "Not me, stupid!"  
she growls, then thrusts Mousse into Shampoo's arms. "Him!!"  
  
Shampoo blinks surprisedly. "You no Ranma!" she growls,  
tossing the weaponsmaster aside. "Ranma no care what Mousse  
does! Who you?!"  
  
"I'm Ranko Saotome," the woman declares. "I'm Ranma's  
sister!"  
  
Shampoo stops. "Sister?! Ranma no have sister! You lie!!"  
  
"It's the truth!" Ranko smiles. "Further, Onii-chan wants  
Akane, not a hypertempered bimbo like you! Now, you either lay  
off my brother once and for all time or suffer the consequences!!  
Your stupid laws don't apply here, you know!"  
  
An ominous battle aura billows around Shampoo as she  
methodically advances on Ranko. "Shampoo no know where false  
Ranma come from! Now, Shampoo no care! False Ranma insult Ranma  
by living! Shampoo now erase false Ranma from life!!"  
  
She moves to deliver the Kiss of Death...and gets another  
foot in the face! "Forget it!" Ranko snarls, her own battle aura  
forming around her. "You want to do that, be ready to back it  
up! NO ONE tears apart MY family and gets away with it!!"  
  
Shampoo howls, lunging for Ranko...and winds up at the  
receiving end of the kachuu tenshin amarigurken!! "Your  
funeral!!!" Ranko snarls, the force of her blows wrecking half  
the Nekohanten.  
  
Shampoo screams as she finds herself flung into the kitchen.  
She had not expected something so...vicious! Trying to recover,  
she moves to defend herself...and gets pitched through a window  
by a wrist-toss. *Ai-yah!!* she gasps, trying to put some  
distance between her and the red-haired spitfire coming at her.  
*False Ranma fight like mad demon! Shampoo have to stop her  
before Shampoo dies!*  
  
The sounds of battle alert a small crowd, including Ukyou  
Kuonji, on her way to Ucchan's to start another day. "Hey,  
sounds like Ran-chan needs help!" the okonomiyaki cook muses as  
she turns the corner, then freezes on seeing what is happening.  
"No way...!"  
  
Shampoo finds herself flung against a fence as Ranko  
advances, the latter's green eyes never swerving from target.  
"Say it, Shampoo!!" she snarls. "Say you'll never bother  
Onii-chan again!"  
  
"Never!!" Shampoo spits at her. "Shampoo never forego  
Ranma!"  
  
"Fine, then!" Ranko snarls as the air around her boils.  
  
Ukyou trembles as Ranko begins to spin around Shampoo, the  
air around them heating up. She knew what was next: the  
hiryuu-shootenha. "Oh, man, what's got into Ran-chan?!" she  
gasps, moving to intercede. "Ran-chan, cut it out!! What are  
you doing?!"  
  
Before she could get close, Mousse appears between Ranko and  
Shampoo, hands out to protect the latter. "Wait!!!" he cries.  
"Please, lost spirit!!! Leave Shampoo alone!!!"  
  
"Mousse go away!!" Shampoo snarls. "This between Shampoo  
and false Ranma!!"  
  
"This is no ordinary girl, Shampoo!" Mousse faces her.  
"She's a spirit born of Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang!!"  
  
Shampoo moves to shove the weaponsmaster out of the way,  
then stops, gazing in disbelief at him. "What...what Mousse  
say...?"  
  
"Your great-grandmother just learned it from the Saotomes!!"  
Mousse gasps. "Ranko here is a double born when Ranma fell into  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang a week ago!! What are you trying to do?!!"  
  
Shampoo trembles, then gazes at Ranko, who has drawn back,  
fists ready to fly in case the warrior-maiden changes her mind.  
"She...she spirit of... abandoned girl...?!"  
  
"Yes!!" Mousse nods, gently gripping her shoulders. "Don't  
you remember your clan's promise?! Why your clan came into  
being?!"  
  
Shampoo shudders fearfully, then feeling her courage return,  
draws away from Mousse and prostrates herself before Ranko.  
"Shampoo beg Ranko-spirit's forgiveness! Shampoo shame herself  
and clan, dishonour pledge to lost girls of Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang!  
Shampoo...await judgement Ranko-spirit gives her."  
  
Ranko relaxes, her gaze unwavering. "I demand one thing,  
Shampoo! You know what that is!"  
  
Shampoo blinks. "No...not that," she shakes her head,  
staring pleadingly at Ranko. "Ranko-spirit...no ask that..."  
  
"Say it!" Ranko growls. "Say it so everyone can hear it!"  
  
Shampoo shudders, then bows, her voice sounding like she had  
drunk acid. "Shampoo...swear...never...to pursue Ranma...ever  
again."  
  
Gasps utter from the crowd around them, surprised that the  
warrior-maiden could be cornered into making THAT vow so easily.  
"Good!" Ranko lowers her fists. "Remember that!"  
  
She turns and walks back to the Tendou dojo. Shampoo  
remains in place, heart-wrenching sobs causing her strength to  
drain. Mousse kneels beside her, drawing her into a warm  
embrace. Nearby, Ukyou is ashen-faced. "What the heck's going  
on here...?!" she gasps...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Ranma 1/2: "Ranko, Abandoned No More" Part 2  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Ranma 1/2" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WARNING: This story contains adult scenes. Standard warnings  
apply.  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "RANKO, ABANDONED NO MORE," the Saotomes  
travel to Jookoji- shima, an island in the East China Sea  
containing the magical Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang ("Mud Spring of  
Abandoned Daughters"). Falling into the spring, Ranma learns  
that anyone who encounters Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang creates a female  
replica of himself containing the soul one of the thousands of  
girls sacrificed there. The replica Ranma is adopted by the  
Saotomes and named Ranko. Ranko works hard at being accepted by  
her family, ensuring all around her is well. This forces a  
confrontation with Shampoo. The Chinese warrior-maiden is  
soundly thrashed by Ranko after she tried to force Ranma and  
Akane apart. Here, we learn that those born of  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang possess considerable influence over Shampoo's  
clan; Ranko forces Shampoo to publicly forswear Ranma forever.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving along now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So that is the whole story, eh?" Cologne sighs as she  
relaxes by the Saotome living room table with Genma, Nodoka,  
Ranma and Ranko. Shampoo sits by her great-grandmother, her damp  
cheeks speaking volumes. "Happousai tricked you into going to  
Jookoji-shima so that he could create a perfect love-slave...and  
Ranko is the result," she gazes at the newest member of the  
Saotome family.  
  
"That's right," Ranma nods. "Fortunately, Jiji fouled up  
the part about enslaving Ranko-chan to him."  
  
"Fortunately, indeed," Cologne nods. "If word of this ever  
got back to Juketsuzoku, Happousai's life would not be worth  
anything."  
  
"Why?" Genma blinks.  
  
"For that, I must go back four thousand years, to the time  
of Confucius," the elderly matriarch sighs. "When his teachings  
became accepted, the matriarchial-inclined clans in China were  
perceived as social abberations. When news of  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang's existence spread, daughters divined  
astrologically to be rebellious or too strong for their parents'  
liking...were drowned in the spring.  
  
"Expectantly, there were those who saw this trend as nothing  
short of state-sanctioned murder. Shortly after, the spring's  
special power was discovered. A small group of distraught  
mothers, determined to see their slain daughters avenged, created  
an army of female warriors to stop this. Those warriors were the  
progenitors of the Nyu-che-zuu. Since, we have fought to  
demonstrate to other Chinese that there is another way. Sadly,  
we have been unsuccessful; as Confucius' teachings spread to  
Korea and Japan, others saw the 'advantage' of  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang."  
  
"So your clan protects the spring, tries to prevent more  
daughters from being...disposed of," Ranma feels his stomach turn  
over.  
  
"Exactly," Cologne nods. "Eventually, those inclined to see  
the dark side of Confucius' teachings...Buddhists, Shintoists,  
shamanists and Taoists ...decided that a monitor team should be  
sent to Jookoji-shima to ensure that no one uses of the spring.  
Over the years...and as selective abortion became widespread,"  
her mouth twists into a sneer, "...Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang lost its  
original purpose."  
  
The others nod. "Well, now we understand what's going on,"  
Nodoka nods. "Thank you for telling us this, Cologne. At least  
in this way, Shampoo is free of any obligations she feels towards  
my son."  
  
Hearing that, Shampoo wails as she runs out of the home.  
"Aw, Mom, did you have to say that in front of her?!" Ranma  
sighs.  
  
"Shampoo sooner or later would have to accept what has  
happened between you and Akane, Ranma," Nodoka sighs, projecting  
an understanding look. "So will Ukyou and Kodachi. It's better  
if it happens sooner; who knows what could happen if they allowed  
their jealousy to build and build to the point where you'll never  
know a moment's peace. Besides, Shampoo and Ukyou have nice  
young men pursuing them in Mousse and Konatsu. Perhaps Kodachi  
does. We should do our best to facilitate those relationships,  
not impede them."  
  
"Here, I'll go talk to Shampoo," Ranko stands and heads  
out...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ranko locates Shampoo under a tree, her head  
buried between her legs. Sobs burst from Shampoo as Ranko sits  
beside her, guilt flashing across her face on seeing how her  
actions have hurt the warrior-maiden. "Shampoo, don't be sad,"  
Ranko sighs. "If anyone knows what's really going on in my  
brother's head, it's me. You have to accept that he wants  
Akane."  
  
"Why Ranma no love Shampoo?!" the Chinese woman demands.  
"Why he care for stupid tomboy Akane?! Shampoo love Ranma!"  
  
"I'm sure you do," Ranko sighs. "Look, Shampoo, for a very  
long time, Onii-chan was confused about his feelings for anyone.  
Papa and Tendou-oji-chan forced him into the engagement. Of  
course, there was Akane-onee-chan's many shortcomings. But as he  
came to understand his feelings better, he discovered that yes,  
he does love Akane-onee-chan. And...he does care a lot for you."  
  
Shampoo blinks. "Ranko..."  
  
"But, because Mousse is around, Onii-chan believes that if  
anyone deserves your hand, it's him," Ranko concludes.  
  
Contempt flashes in Shampoo's eyes. "Hmph!! Mousse no beat  
Shampoo in battle! Why Shampoo should care for stupid Mousse?!"  
  
"Because Mousse has always been there for you, idiot," Ranko  
sighs. "Because he does care for you! And maybe, he comes from  
a part of your clan which abhors that rule about defeating a  
woman to claim her as a fiancee. In all the time Onii-chan's  
known Mousse, he has NEVER once heard him speak about winning  
your love in that fashion. And if you can't see that, Shampoo,  
then you're a coward!"  
  
Shampoo's eyes flash as she bolts to her feet, grabbing  
Ranko by her shirt. "What Ranko say?!! Take that back!!!  
Shampoo no coward!!!"  
  
"Hey, you can deny it all you want, but believe me, I  
understand where you're coming from," Ranko gently guides the  
other's hands away. "Onii-chan couldn't face his feelings for  
Akane-onee-chan; that made him as much a coward as you! He's  
faced up to it. Why can't you?!"  
  
Shampoo jolts as the words hit home. Tears flowing down her  
cheeks, she sinks into Ranko's embrace. "Shampoo...Shampoo no  
know what to think anymore..." she sobs.  
  
"There, there, Shampoo," Ranko gently kisses her forehead.  
"It'll be okay. Let it out."  
  
Moments pass as the warrior-maiden vents herself, gently  
rocked by this woman who, while standing firm on who Ranma will  
marry, is willing to understand and help Shampoo accept the  
inevitable. Ranma was gone. A good friend and fighting partner.  
Nothing more. Finally, Shampoo wipes her eyes, smiling.  
"Shampoo...happy Ranko understand what Shampoo feels about Ranma.  
Still...is hard for Shampoo to accept what happened to Ranma and  
Akane."  
  
"Of course it is," Ranko nods. "Life's never easy,  
Shampoo."  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ukyou learns what happened. "So because  
Ranko comes from this Jookoji-shima place, everything she says,  
you have to accept?!" the okonomiyaki cook blinks, gazing at  
Shampoo in disbelief. The two now relax in Ucchan's. "I never  
thought I'd ever see you give up on anything, Shampoo, most of  
all Ran-chan!"  
  
"Shampoo love Ranma," Shampoo admits. "But...if Ranma love  
Akane, Shampoo's efforts do no good. Ranma's mother right; soon,  
we all have to face reality...and let Ranma go."  
  
Ukyou looks down. The idea of finally losing Ranma to  
Akane, even though his feelings for the younger Tendou were  
blatantly obvious now, still was too much to take. "I think our  
pride's getting in the way of what we see," she sighs.  
  
"Ukyou right," Shampoo nods, giving her friend's hand a  
squeeze. "Shampoo try to help?"  
  
Ukyou shudders as tears begin to flow. "Thanks, Shampoo."  
  
Suddenly, the door opens, followed by a storm of black rose  
pedals flying into Ucchan's! "IS THIS TRUE?!?!?!" an incensed  
voice barks.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou turn to see a VERY mad Kodachi Kunou  
standing at the door, her combat ribbon twirling menacingly  
around her. "Hi, Kodachi," Ukyou sighs. "C'mon in. Want  
something to eat?"  
  
"Don't avoid the subject, Kuonji!!!" Kodachi races up to  
stare Ukyou right in the eyes. "What's this about Ranma-kun  
actually loving that tramp Akane, actually going along with that  
moron's agreement their idiot fathers forced them into?!!  
Well?!!"  
  
"It's true," Ukyou sighs, then gazes quizzically at the  
rhythmic gymnast. "Wait a sec!! Why are you so uppity about  
this now?! You were there when Ran-chan's and Akane's dads  
tried to get them hitched!"  
  
"Of course I was!" Kodachi snarls, then hopefully turns  
away. "But when my poor, precious Ranma-kun said he wanted to  
wait, I felt that a chance was still there to claim him for  
myself!!" Her body then quakes as heat boils from her skin.  
"Now, that red-haired she-demon Ranko has the audacity to state  
that poor, sweet Ranma-kun actually loves Tendou!! I will NEVER  
stand for this!! Never!!!"  
  
"Ranko told you, eh?" Ukyou sighs. "I guess she'll be  
coming here to give me an earfull soon enough!"  
  
Kodachi gazes at the others. "I don't believe this!!  
You're just standing there doing NOTHING?!?! You're actually  
going to allow that she-demon to dictate our love-lives?!!"  
  
"Ranko know better than anyone what Ranma feel," Shampoo  
sighs. "Ranma want Akane. No place for Shampoo, Ukyou or  
Kodachi."  
  
Kodachi snorts, looking away. "Then that means you don't  
love Ranma-kun at all!"  
  
The others glare at her, the air ablaze with their fury.  
"You got some nerve, Kunou!!!" Ukyou's eyes flash. "My love for  
Ran-chan is just as great as yours!!! I'm taking this as hard as  
you!!! We've lost; let's admit it and get on with our lives!!!"  
  
"I will NEVER admit that!" Kodachi vows.  
  
"Then Ranko beat Kodachi into pulp!" Shampoo sighs.  
  
"We'll see!!" Kodachi snorts, looking away. "I'll bet  
'Ranko' is actually my poor Ranma-kun forced to speak such filthy  
thoughts when he becomes a girl! Turn him back to a boy and  
we'll see!"  
  
Ukyou and Shampoo gaze at her. "Kodachi know about Ranma  
curse?!" the latter blinks.  
  
"Well, admittedly, it took me some time to understand what  
was going on," Kodachi shudders. "After all, that red-haired  
demon and Ranma-kun were never in the same place at the same  
time. And...someone recently told me about Jusenkyou."  
  
"Who?!" both prod.  
  
"A friend of yours," Kodachi gazes at Ukyou. "Tsubasa  
Kurenai."  
  
"Tsubasa?!" Ukyou gasps, then looks down. "Um...how is he?"  
  
"He's all right," the former admits, fighting to keep her  
face from turning red. "I've had the chance to get to know him  
recently."  
  
"In a more than friendly fashion, I see," Ukyou muses.  
  
Kodachi flushes. "Certainly not!!" she angrily snaps, then  
looks embarrassed. "Well...I admit that he is...attractive...but  
he's nowhere near Ranma-kun!"  
  
"Hey, I thought the same thing when Tsubasa came after me,"  
Ukyou places an okonomiyaki before Kodachi. "Relax and have  
something to eat. We're all moping our loss today."  
  
"Hmph!!" Kodachi looks away. "I still think someone's  
trying to force Ranma-kun into Tendou's clutches!! As a matter  
of fact, I'll go out and prove it tonight!"  
  
"Your funeral," Ukyou sighs...  
  
* * *  
  
"You're going to Jusenkyou?!" Ranko blinks.  
  
Ranma and Akane nod. They have tea in the Saotomes'  
apartment. "That's right," Akane sighs. "Ranma wants to find  
some way to rid himself of his curse. We just heard from the  
guide that after the fight on Hoo-oo-san, Jusenkyou's ponds  
magically reformed. Now's the best chance for Ranma to get rid  
of his...other half."  
  
Ranko looks down, feeling chilled. "Hey, we didn't mean  
that!" Ranma places his hands on her shoulders. "Look, we'll be  
gone a week and then we'll be right back. Don't be scared. Mom  
and Dad are going on their second honeymoon. Akane's dad and  
sisters'll still be around."  
  
"I...I hope so," Ranko sighs. "I...I know you have your  
lives ahead of you and I don't have any right to intrude...but it  
would be nice to have someone stay with me."  
  
"You'll find someone soon enough," Akane smiles. "If you  
want, go after Kunou. Nabiki might want to take Ken'nosuke-san."  
  
"Ugh! No thanks!!" Ranko shudders. "Well...have a nice  
trip. Please don't get into trouble."  
  
"We'll try not to," Ranma smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Kodachi slips over the wall of the Tendou  
home, sneaking her way toward the front door. Her eyes inspect  
the new addition, remembering that Ranma's parents now wanted to  
live with their child. She icily smiles, then melts into shadow  
as Kasumi, Nabiki and Souun return from the bathhouse. "Hope  
Ranko-chan's not going too nuts being alone," Nabiki sighs. "I  
thought those Guardians said she wasn't supposed to be isolated."  
  
"Relax, Nabiki," Souun chuckles. "I'm sure Ranko-chan will  
be fine. Besides, she'll have to get used to being alone sooner  
or later. Best to do it now while she's still young."  
  
"Let's hope there's no trouble," Kasumi muses as they head  
inside.  
  
In shadows, Kodachi boils with rage. "How dare they?!" she  
hisses as her mind re-runs what she heard. It was bad enough  
that whenever her precious Ranma was made a girl, they referred  
to him as "Ranko," but to actually plot to abandon him? Is that  
all Ranma was to them: a toy to be used, then discarded?!  
Indignant rage boils from her heart as Kodachi slips toward the  
Saotomes' wing. *Hang on, my love!* she vows. *I'll save you  
from this madness!!*  
  
Deftly, the rhythmic gymnast slips to the bathroom window,  
boosting herself up to glance inside. The sounds of water  
splashing around confirm someone is home. Glancing through the  
window, Kodachi blinks on seeing Ranko soap herself down. "There  
you are, love," Kodachi sighs.  
  
Even now, it was hard to fully accept that this red-haired  
she-devil before her and her precious Ranma were one and the same  
person, alterable with a simple dousing of cold or hot water.  
However, Tsubasa had been thorough in explaining what Ranma lived  
through, a fact of life Shampoo herself experienced as she  
demonstrated in Ucchan's earlier. Cold water brought on the  
demon, hot water her darling Ranma. Kodachi smiles as Ranko  
finishes soaping down, then stands to immerse herself in the  
steaming hot tub awaiting her.  
  
Ranko sighs as she plunges in, allowing the soap to wash off  
her before surfacing. Laying back, she sighs. "I hate being  
alone," she blinks, gazing at the ceiling. Then, her sixth sense  
flashes a warning. Ranko looks at the window...to see Kodachi  
staring at her, hanging from the window-sill. "Kodachi?!!" she  
gasps, bolting to her feet. "What are you doing here?!!"  
  
Seeing that her precious had NOT transformed, the rhythmic  
gymnast vaults through the window, snap-drawing her whip as she  
takes a ready pose. "I don't know who and what you are,  
she-demon, but you'll not possess my precious Ranma- kun  
anymore!!" Kodachi snarls. "Prepare for the justice you've long  
deserved!!!"  
  
Ranko blinks, confused as to why Kodachi would barge in here  
and accuse her of possessing her own brother. "Um...what are you  
talking about, Kodachi?" she wonders. "Onii-chan isn't here!  
He's gone to China with Akane-onee-chan!"  
  
"What?!!" Kodachi screams. "How dare you address my dear  
Ranma-kun as your brother, you witch?! Prepare to receive divine  
punishment for your many sins against him!!!"  
  
Ranko shudders, then notices she is standing in hot water.  
Staring at Kodachi, Ranko realizes that somehow, the rhythmic  
gymnast knows of Jusenkyou. "Wait a moment, Kodachi," she steps  
out of the tub, reaching for a towel. "Before you fly off the  
handle, you know that if I was Onii-chan...Ranma...I'd turn into  
a guy when I stepped in there, right?" she points to the tub.  
  
"Of course I do!" Kodachi nods. "I finally understand the  
level of suffering you put my sweet Ranma-kun through, ever since  
his idiot father took him to that cursed spring place in China!!  
You've taken over him every time he's been doused in cold water!  
Now you're trying to take Ranma-kun away from me, force him into  
the clutches of that witch Akane!! And I will not tolerate  
it!!!"  
  
"Alright, then," Ranko takes off the towel. "Then if I am  
Ranma, I should turn back into a boy when I do this!"  
  
With that, she steps into the tub and submerges herself. A  
second later, she bursts free, gazing at Kodachi. "Well?!"  
  
Kodachi blinks. "You...you didn't...change...!"  
  
"That's right," Ranko nods. "I'm not Ranma Saotome. You  
can call me Ranko. I'm a double of Ranma's, created from a  
magical mud spring on Jookoji-shima sometime ago. In  
effect...I'm Ranma's sister."  
  
Silence falls over the bathroom as Kodachi absorbs what has  
been said. She then remembers Ukyou and Shampoo telling her  
about a female doppelganger of Ranma who had forced the latter to  
publicly renounce her engagement that morning. But by then,  
Kodachi had become so incensed over Ranko's interference, she had  
not clearly understood what others were trying to tell her.  
"Where is Ranma-kun?" she demands.  
  
"He left today with Akane-onee-chan," Ranko reports.  
"They're going to Jusenkyou to find a way to undo the curses.  
Now, if I was the she-demon you imagined me to be, would I allow  
Onii-chan to do that?"  
  
"Well...no, I guess not," Kodachi muses, scratching the back  
of her head embarrassingly. "So...I...oh, dear..."  
  
Ranko smiles. "Here, let me dry off and I'll be happy to  
tell you everything," she rises from the bath...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Ranko and Kodachi relax in the living room.  
The rhythmic gymnast stares forlornly at the koi pond in front of  
the apartment, still reeling from realizing that despite the  
recent failed wedding, Ranma, the first man she had truly come to  
care for, was indeed in love with Akane Tendou. Ranko relaxes  
beside her, allowing Kodachi the chance to think. "You okay?"  
the lost girl wonders.  
  
"I...not really," Kodachi sighs. "All this time, I've  
allowed my passions to blind me so much, that when this came, I  
was caught off guard. Now...now I feel as miserable as Ukyou and  
Shampoo."  
  
"Hey, think of how Onii-chan feels," Ranko muses. "I mean,  
he still likes you girls; it's just that he's finally decided to  
come to grips with his feelings. And they...are now guiding him  
to Akane-onee-chan. It doesn't mean he won't stop being your  
friend, Kodachi. He'll be there if you need help. So will I."  
  
"Thank you," Kodachi's mouth twitches. "So...how much of  
you is Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Everything up here," Ranko indicates her mind. "Plus, this  
body was constructed when Onii-chan was in his cursed body.  
Fortunately, I wasn't magically slaved to Jiji when he tricked my  
family into going to Jookoji-shima. Other than that, there's not  
much more to explain."  
  
Kodachi sighs. "Well, I've taken enough of your time, I  
guess," she rises. "Thank you for your...hospitality. I better  
go home."  
  
Ranko blinks. "Won't you stay a while? Mama and Papa are  
off by themselves, so I...I'm alone tonight."  
  
The rhythmic gymnast feels herself quake as Ranko projects a  
very friendly smile. "Well..."  
  
Suddenly, both tense as the faint whiff of alcohol assaults  
their noses. "So, there y'are, y'nosy tramp!" a drunken voice  
slurs.  
  
Ranko and Kodachi turn to see a flush-faced Ukyou and  
Shampoo standing by the door. "Ukyou!! Shampoo!!" the former  
rises. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Stupid Ranko-spirit no know when t'leave enough alone!"  
Shampoo snarls, staggering toward the lost girl. "Ranko-spirit  
team with Akane t'take Ranma away from Shampoo! Now Ranko-spirit  
team with Kodachi! Shampoo teach Ranko-spirit lesson she  
deserve!!"  
  
"Phoo!!" Ranko's nose wrinkles as she slowly backs away from  
the inebriated would-be fiancees. "You're drunk! Get out of  
here!! Mousse and Konatsu are probably worried sick about you  
two!"  
  
"Don' bring them in this, y'slut!" Ukyou snarls, drawing her  
combat spatula. "We'll teach ya ta stick y'nose inta our  
business!!"  
  
Kodachi sighs. "I think you two need to sleep this off,"  
she reaches to her side, then fires two black roses at Ukyou and  
Shampoo.  
  
Thanks to their intoxication, both are unable to dodge the  
drug-laced flowers. A powder explodes from the pedals, sending  
both down like marionettes with their strings cut. As faint  
snores flutter from their mouths, Ranko and Kodachi relax. "I  
better call Mousse and Konatsu to get these lushes home," the  
former turns to the telephone. "Thanks, Kodachi. I appreciate  
it."  
  
"You don't realize how much I sympathize with them," Kodachi  
sighs, gazing concernedly at her once-rivals...  
  
* * *  
  
"We are so sorry this happened, Ranko-san," Konatsu  
repentantly bows, holding the sleeping Ukyou in his arms. "I  
lost track of Ukyou-san when she and Shampoo went out this  
evening. I...wish I could've done something to prevent this from  
happening."  
  
"Well, Kodachi-chan was here to keep things calm," Ranko  
smiles at Kodachi. "But...I suppose this was expected."  
  
"Forgive me for asking, Kodachi, but I'd expect you'd be  
joining Shampoo and Ukyou in mourning," Mousse gently cradles his  
drunken would-be wife. "Why aren't you?"  
  
"Admittedly, I would," Kodachi smiles. "But...I'm allergic  
to strong alcohol. I can barely tolerate wine, much less sake.  
I...guess I'll mourn in my own way."  
  
"Let's hope it's not violent," Ranko hums. "Given all our  
skills, we could wreck this place just as fast as aliens tear  
apart Tomobiki."  
  
Everyone laughs, then Konatsu and Mousse depart with their  
sleeping would- be wives. Ranko and Kodachi sigh, then face the  
other. "You sure I can't talk you into staying with me tonight?"  
the former projects a friendly smile. "I won't bite."  
  
Kodachi bites her lip, then warily smiles. "Well...I  
suppose I could stay...Ranko-chan."  
  
"Great!" Ranko gently guides her guest inside. "It's a  
relief, actually. I...I just don't like being alone."  
  
Kodachi breathes out. Coming from a same-sex high school,  
she knew a student's curiosity concerning her sexuality could  
provoke some very intimate situations. On several occasions,  
Kodachi had taken a classmate into a private corner to "alleviate  
one's headache." It was quite enjoyable if you maintained your  
perspective...and if you were not caught; the administration at  
St. Bacchus frowned harshly on these liaisons. She did not  
believe herself a lesbian; her attraction to Ranma and Tsubasa  
proved that.  
  
Given Ranko's origins...she was Ranma permanently trapped in  
a woman's body...Kodachi concluded that if the right set of  
circumstances presented themselves, she could obtain a version of  
her dream...if she was willing to take a great risk. But she did  
not consider herself THAT brave! "Um... Ranko?" Kodachi stares  
at her host. "Have you yet...given thought to... whether or not  
you'd want a...lover?"  
  
Ranko blinks, then puts the kettle on for tea. "Why would I  
care about that now?" she wonders. "Yeesh, Kodachi! Let me get  
my life together before worrying about a girlfriend!"  
  
Kodachi feels a light tremor shake her bones. Either Ranko  
had not yet fully accepted in her heart that she was a girl...or  
else Ranko had accepted it, but decided she did not want a man.  
If so, things around Ranko could become very, very interesting...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranko..." a dreamy voice tickles the lost girl's ears.  
  
Ranko's eyes flutter open, then they go wide as she finds  
herself facing a nude Akane, drifting toward her, her hands out  
and reaching for Ranma's sister. "A-akane!!" Ranko gasps, trying  
to back away, sweating on seeing the inviting look on her future  
sister-in-law's face. "Akane-onee-chan, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I want you, Ranko, my love," Akane intones.  
  
Her hands fall on Ranko's shoulder as the youngest Tendou  
drifts into the latter's waiting embrace. Ranko then realizes  
she is as nude as Akane. Her assault on Ranko's senses paralyzes  
the lost child as Akane fixes her with a determined stare.  
"Akane, I can't..." Ranko feels tears sting her cheek. "I can't  
be the one for you. I...I can't be the man you want."  
  
"Silly girl," Akane breathes on Ranko's ear, her hands  
drifting to the latter's buttocks, forcing their hips together.  
  
Ranko nearly drowns in the resulting burst of pleasure.  
Without invitation, their lips lock, their tongues playfully  
duelling as their embrace tightens to the point where it seems  
they cannot breathe. "You see," Akane smiles. "It's you I love.  
The outside doesn't matter. It's what's on the inside that  
matters..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ran-chan..." a dreamy voice tickles the lost girl's ears.  
  
Ranko's eyes flutter open, then they go wide as she finds  
herself facing a nude Ukyou, drifting toward her, her hands out  
and reaching for Ranma's sister. "U-u-chan!!" Ranko gasps,  
trying to back away, sweating on seeing the inviting look on the  
okonomiyaki cook's face. "U-chan, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I want you, Ranko-chan, my love," Ukyou intones.  
  
Her hands fall on Ranko's shoulder as Ukyou drifts into the  
latter's waiting embrace. Ranko then realizes she is as nude as  
Ukyou. Her assault on Ranko's senses paralyzes the lost child as  
Ukyou fixes her with a determined stare. "U-chan, I can't..."  
Ranko feels tears sting her cheek. "I can't be the one for you.  
I...I can't be the man you want."  
  
"Silly girl," Ukyou breathes on Ranko's ear, her hands  
drifting to the latter's buttocks, forcing their hips together.  
  
Ranko nearly drowns in the resulting burst of pleasure.  
Without invitation, their lips lock, their tongues playfully  
duelling as their embrace tightens to the point where it seems  
they cannot breathe. "You see," Ukyou smiles. "I love you,  
silly. The outside doesn't matter. It's what's on the inside  
that counts..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranko..." a dreamy voice tickles the lost girl's ears.  
  
Ranko's eyes flutter open, then they go wide as she finds  
herself facing a nude Shampoo, drifting toward her, her hands out  
and reaching for Ranma's sister. "Sh-shampoo!!" Ranko gasps,  
trying to back away, sweating on seeing the inviting look on the  
Chinese warrior-maiden's face. "Shampoo, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Shampoo want Ranko to love," Shampoo intones.  
  
Her hands fall on Ranko's shoulder as the warrior-maiden  
drifts into the latter's waiting embrace. Ranko then realizes  
she is as nude as Shampoo. Her assault on Ranko's senses  
paralyzes the lost child as Shampoo fixes her with a determined  
stare. "Shampoo, I can't..." Ranko feels tears sting her cheek.  
"I can't be the one for you. I...I can't be the man you want."  
  
"Silly girl," Shampoo breathes on Ranko's ear, her hands  
drifting to the latter's buttocks, forcing their hips together.  
  
Ranko nearly drowns in the resulting burst of pleasure.  
Without invitation, their lips lock, their tongues playfully  
duelling as their embrace tightens to the point where it seems  
they cannot breathe. "Ranko understand now," Shampoo smiles.  
"It's Ranko who Shampoo loves. Outside no matter. Inside  
matters more..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranko, darling..." a dreamy voice tickles the lost girl's  
ears.  
  
Ranko's eyes flutter open, then they go wide as she finds  
herself facing a nude Kodachi, drifting toward her, her hands out  
and reaching for Ranma's sister. "K-kodachi!!" Ranko gasps,  
trying to back away, sweating on seeing the inviting look on the  
rhythmic gymnast's face. "Kodachi-chan, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I want you, my lovely Ranko," Kodachi intones.  
  
Her hands fall on Ranko's shoulder as the youngest Kunou  
drifts into the latter's waiting embrace. Ranko then realizes  
she is as nude as Kodachi. Her assault on Ranko's senses  
paralyzes the lost child as Kodachi fixes her with a determined  
stare. "Kodachi, I can't..." Ranko feels tears sting her cheek.  
"I can't be the one for you. I...I can't be the man you want."  
  
"Silly girl," Kodachi breathes on Ranko's ear, her hands  
drifting to the latter's buttocks, forcing their hips together.  
  
Ranko nearly drowns in the resulting burst of pleasure.  
Without invitation, their lips lock, their tongues playfully  
duelling as their embrace tightens to the point where it seems  
they cannot breathe. "You see," Kodachi smiles. "It's you I  
love. The outside doesn't matter. It's what's on the inside  
that matters..."  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't love anyone else, Ranko," Akane smiles.  
  
"You can give us our hearts back, Ranko-chan," Ukyou coos.  
  
"Ranko no can love boy," Shampoo purrs. "Ranko only love  
girls."  
  
"Come to us, dearest Ranko," Kodachi huskily intones...  
  
* * *  
  
"YEAAAAAAH!!!!" Ranko exclaims, bursting out of bed.  
  
She pants as her eyes register the contours of her small  
bedroom. Her eyes then turn right to see Kodachi peacefully  
sleeping beside her, protectively curled on herself. Ranko feels  
her heart thunder as the rhythmic gymnast's unclothed body  
becomes visible. She then glances at herself, only sheathed in  
boxer shorts loaned from Ranma.  
  
A moan escapes Kodachi's lips as she uncurls, stretching  
herself, then she stares quizzically at Ranko. "Ranko, are you  
all right?" she wonders, slowly sitting up.  
  
Ranko shudders as Kodachi's well-exercised body comes into  
view. "I...I just had a dream, that's all."  
  
"It must've been some nightmare," Kodachi muses. "Are you  
sure you're all right?"  
  
"I...no," Ranko looks down shamefully. "Kodachi...I...I  
dreamt of making love...to you...to Ukyou...to Shampoo...even to  
Akane-onee-chan."  
  
Kodachi jolts, her arm reflexively moving to cover herself.  
"I...please don't think I'm a pervert or anything like that,  
but..." Ranko pauses, shaking her head, "...I really don't know  
where that came from."  
  
"Ranko-chan...you might be a girl twenty-four hours a day  
from now until the day you die," Kodachi lightly smiles, "but  
deep down, you're still Ranma. Ranma-kun has needs, just like  
you do. Because you were a boy in body and spirit until  
sometime ago, you're used to thinking about girls as potential  
lovers. Added onto that, Ukyou, Shampoo, Akane and I constantly  
threw ourselves at you, did everything we could to get your  
attention. That left a mark that'll be with you for a long time,  
Ranko-chan. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Given your  
situation, I could say that's quite normal."  
  
Ranko feels herself flush. "Thanks, Kodachi-chan," she  
reaches over to squeeze her guest's hand, "...for understanding."  
  
"You're welcome," Kodachi smiles. "Now, Ranko..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't it a little unfair that I'm nude and you're not?"  
  
Ranko blinks, then stares at herself. "I...guess so," she  
rises, then slips off her shorts, tossing them aside. Slipping  
back into bed, she relaxes...then stops. "Kodachi...?"  
  
The rhythmic gymnast is now facing her, a hauntingly  
familiar look on her face. "What is it, Ranko-chan?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well...you know about those needs I mentioned."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have them, too."  
  
Ranko blinks. "Are you a...?"  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know. But...does it matter?"  
  
Silence falls. Ranko gazes at Kodachi. A woman who,  
despite her maddeningly annoying way of showing friendship, her  
desire to dominate her situation, the frighteningly warped  
demeanor she normally presented to others, had given her heart to  
Ranma Saotome without coercion or some prior arrangement between  
their parents. A very desirable woman, when you ignored the  
superficial impressions. A woman Ranma himself could have  
desired if he was not then distracted by a million other  
problems.  
  
But Ranko had no distractions.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she reaches over to draw Kodachi into  
an embrace. "Not between us."  
  
Kodachi reaches up to undo her side ponytail, then they  
drift into a tender kiss. "Mmmmm..." the rhythmic gymnast purrs  
as their tongues trace the other's teeth. "I actually might come  
to like this."  
  
"So will I," Ranko meows...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Ranma 1/2: "Ranko, Abandoned No More" Part 3  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Ranma 1/2" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WARNING: This story contains adult scenes. Standard warnings  
apply.  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "RANKO, ABANDONED NO MORE," the Saotomes  
learn that Cologne's clan is descent from the first babies reborn  
from Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang in Confucius' time. Ranko, feeling sad  
that she had to shatter Shampoo's dream, tries to convince the  
warrior-maiden to give Mousse another chance. Later at Ucchan's,  
after confronting Ranko in concern to Ranma and Akane, Kodachi  
reveals that she now knows of Jusenkyou and its effects from  
Tsubasa. Believing Ranko to be a spirit possessing Ranma when he  
becomes a girl, Kodachi confronts the newest member of the  
Saotome clan. By then, Ranma and Akane have left for China,  
determined to find a cure to Jusenkyou's curse. Kodachi realizes  
Ranko is not Ranma, then helps her suppress a drunken Ukyou and  
Shampoo. Later, Ranko has a dream of Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo and  
Kodachi desiring her...which leads to an interesting complication  
with Kodachi, who elected to remain with the lost child that  
evening.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Thus saying that...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Eh?!!" Ukyou gasps. "You're kidding me?!!"  
  
"Ai-yah!!!" Shampoo exclaims. "Ranko...seduce Kodachi?!"  
  
Both stare at Kodachi, who calmly sips her tea. "Well, we  
seduced each other, Shampoo," the rhythmic gymnast muses  
non-chalantly.  
  
"Shampoo no know Kodachi lesbian," the warrior-maiden muses.  
  
"Relax, I'm not," Kodachi laughs. "Come now, Shampoo.  
Surely in a matriarchial clan like yours, there are those women  
who prefer other women as potential mates over men."  
  
Shampoo nods in confirmation. "You mean that's tolerated?!"  
Ukyou blinks in disbelief.  
  
"Of course," Shampoo nods. "If person born bisexual,  
lesbian or gay, that is way gods want them to be. No teaching  
can change that. No need to force them to be heterosexual; all  
that cause is great pain. Shampoo know many people like that;  
many good friends with Shampoo."  
  
"Wow!" Ukyou whistles in awe. "That's incredible. You'd  
never hear things like that here in Japan."  
  
"Nor in the rest of China, I suspect," Kodachi sighs.  
  
"So how did this happen to you?" Ukyou gazes at the rhythmic  
gymnast. "You never struck me as a voyeur."  
  
"I'm not, admittedly...although I do admit to several times  
when I've shared intimate moments with several classmates,"  
Kodachi hums. "Some could say that goes with the territory in a  
same-sex school; I can't be too sure. However, that did not  
prepare me for last night."  
  
"Ranko did seduce you!" Ukyou tenses.  
  
"No," Kodachi repeats. "You don't understand the temptation  
that girl could present. Where it counts the most, Ranko-chan is  
Ranma-kun...totally free of any ties to Akane Tendou."  
  
Hearing that, Shampoo and Ukyou tense, imagining what it  
would be like to have their dream lover free of Akane's grasp.  
"We're all used to Ran-chan being a girl whenever he gets  
splashed with cold water," Ukyou breathes in. "Oh, man."  
  
"Is temptation Shampoo no think she can resist," Shampoo  
admits.  
  
"Exactly," Kodachi nods. "Now, I suspect all three of  
us...while our curiosity could, and in my case has, lead us to a  
liaison with another woman ...would prefer to have a man as a  
future life-partner. With Ranma-kun now tied to Akane, that  
leaves me with Tsubasa-kun," she glances at Shampoo, "...you with  
Mousse-san," then glances at Ukyou, "...and you with Konatsu-san.  
Now...where does that leave Ranko-chan?"  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou exchange looks. "Alone," the latter  
concludes.  
  
"Ai-yah!" the former gasps. "That no good!"  
  
"Why do you say that?!"  
  
"Ukyou no understand," Shampoo looks down. "Ranko is spirit  
of unwanted daughter. Ranko dream of having family which no  
reject her. If Ranko feel rejection, Shampoo no want to think of  
result."  
  
"In essence, Ukyou, Ranko-chan could literally die of  
loneliness if she felt she was not loved by anyone," Kodachi  
augments.  
  
"Oh," Ukyou pales. "Kodachi, can you be sure Ranko's a  
lesbian?"  
  
"Not a hundred percent," the rhythmic gymnast admits. "But  
Ranko-chan had quite the dream about us last night. That  
confirms that whatever Ranma-kun felt about us, Ranko-chan now  
feels she is free to explore. She's done it with me; given the  
right circumstances, she can do the same with you two, even  
Akane. And if we reject her..."  
  
"Ranko could die," Shampoo shudders. "And if Shampoo, Ukyou  
and Kodachi let Ranko die..."  
  
"Ran-chan would kill us," Ukyou finishes. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Silence falls over Ucchan's as the three would-be fiancees  
consider their options. "Speaking of which, where is Ran-chan,  
now?" Ukyou wonders.  
  
"Ranko said he and Akane are going to Jusenkyou to find the  
cure to his curse...and yours, too," Kodachi stares at Shampoo.  
  
"Ai-yah!!" Shampoo gasps. "Ranma so kind! Shampoo hope  
Ranma succeed this time!"  
  
"I hope so, too," Ukyou sighs. "But we've got a bigger  
problem before us, girls. What do we do about Ranko?"  
  
Shampoo hums, then stares at Kodachi. "Shampoo have idea!"  
the warrior-maiden then smiles. "Shampoo think that Ranko must  
first learn if she is lesbian or not. Only way to prove that is  
to get Ranko to date man."  
  
"Your brother!!" Ukyou turns to Kodachi. "He's always had  
the hots for his 'pig-tailed goddess!' Ranko'd be a godsend to  
him!"  
  
"I don't know," Kodachi sighs. "Ranma-kun and my brother  
don't normally get along. I think Ranko-chan might not go along  
with it."  
  
"For her sake and ours, we have to try," Ukyou warns...  
  
* * *  
  
"A fair day, is it not, Sasuke?" Tatewaki Kunou sighs as he  
gazes at another peaceful day in Nerima, an event in itself given  
the chaos which made this district of Tokyo rival its neighbour  
Tomobiki for sheer weirdness. "Indeed, it moves me to  
contemplate seeking my Osagi-no-onna or Akane Tendou to see if  
they will finally turn away from that cur Saotome!"  
  
"It is a lovely day, Master Kunou," Sasuke admits. "But I  
have heard that Master Saotome and Mistress Akane have gone to  
China for some curious reason."  
  
Kunou tenses. "And they said nothing to anyone? This bears  
watching, Sasuke! Learn what you can."  
  
"Of course, Master," the ninja bows, then departs.  
  
The door slides open, revealing Kodachi. "Good morning,  
brother dear. How are you today?"  
  
"My sister," Kunou stares quizzically as the rhythmic  
gymnast sits beside him. "Where have you been? You did not come  
home last night."  
  
"I...was spending time with a friend," Kodachi admits,  
forcing herself to be calm. Her brother was capable of wild  
assumptions on the most minuscule of information. What was  
coming next would require a lot of steel nerves. Kunou was  
capable of much, especially if he felt his sense of reality was  
threatened. Kodachi could not conceive of no threat greater than  
what Ranko now had in mind.  
  
The doorbell rings. Sasuke then comes in. "Master Kunou,  
you won't believe who's here!" the ninja excitedly announces.  
  
"Who?!" Kunou turns...then jolts. "You!"  
  
"Hello, Tatewaki-kun," Ranko smiles. "Can I come in?"  
  
Frozen for just a second, Kunou bolts to his feet and nearly  
squashes her with a bear hug. "My pig-tailed goddess!!! You  
have come at last to express your love, free of all inhibitions  
that wretch Saotome has unleashed on you in the past!!! Now,  
now, we shall be as one!!!"  
  
He pauses, surprised to hear sniffs emenate from Ranko.  
Kunou backs away, gazing concernedly at her. "What has moved you  
to tears, my precious?!" he gently grasps her hand. "Are you so  
overwhelmed by my sincerity that you weep for joy?! Speak, my  
love!!"  
  
"No," Ranko looks down, privately surprised at her  
performance. Part of her wondered if it actually WAS a  
performance. "Tatewaki-kun, you better sit down. I've...come  
here today not to heal hearts...but to break them. Yours, to be  
precise."  
  
Kunou pales as he slowly sits. Ranko relaxes before him.  
"It has been a...hectic year since we met behind Furinkan High,"  
she admits. "Strange. Even to this day, you still don't know my  
name...or the truth of my relationship to Ranma."  
  
"What?! What?!!" he gasps. "Tell me, my princess!! I wait  
with baited breath!!!"  
  
"My name is Ranko Saotome," Ranko announces. "Ranma is my  
older brother."  
  
If Kunou had been hit by an atomic bomb, he would not have  
sensed it, the shock Ranko's words produce is that great.  
"What...?" he gasps. "You... and Saotome...you're brother and  
sister?!"  
  
"Yes," Ranko nods. "Surely by now, you noticed the  
similarity in our fighting styles."  
  
Kunou considers the point. "I have."  
  
"Well," Ranko sighs, grateful that the kendoist was not as  
swift in analytical deduction as he was in martial arts, "...as I  
said before, it has been a very hectic year for me. Most of all,  
discovering who and what I am. Your...attraction to me  
has...admittedly not helped. What I'm about to tell you will  
come as a shock."  
  
"Tell me," he urges.  
  
Ranko takes in a deep breath. "Tatewaki-kun...I'm a  
lesbian."  
  
Silence. More silence. For two minutes, Kunou remains  
frozen, staring wide-eyed at Ranko. "Tatewaki-kun...?" the lost  
girl waves a hand across his face. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Brother, dear, did you hear her?" Kodachi gently prods him.  
  
Finally, Kunou leans up to her. "You...lesbian?" he  
hoarsely gasps, then a volcano explodes behind him!! "WHAT  
SORCERY IS THIS?!?!?! What has that cur Saotome done to  
you...?!!"  
  
"Oh, Tatewaki-kun, stop, please!" Ranko sighs. "No sorcery  
is involved in making me this way! You don't decide one day that  
you're a lesbian! You're BORN a lesbian! I can't change the way  
I am just like you can't change the way you are!!"  
  
Kunou trembles, tears brimming his eyelids as he gazes  
intently on the woman he has lusted after for so long. "When did  
you learn this?!"  
  
"Some time ago," Ranko sighs. "For a while there, I admit I  
was interested in your attention. Then...recently, I began to  
discover that men...didn't interest me as women did. I found  
myself attracted to the women Onii-chan cared for. Ukyou,  
Shampoo, your own sister, even Akane-onee-chan! When Onii-chan  
decided he wanted to love and eventually marry Akane-onee-chan, I  
actually believed I could move in and take his place with the  
others! Kodachi-chan stayed with me last night. It took almost  
all of my willpower just to prevent me from seducing her!"  
  
Kunou takes time to absorb that. "I see," he looks down.  
  
"Even more, given the closeness between her and Ranma-kun, I  
found myself tempted by Ranko-chan's advances," Kodachi admits.  
"Brother, dear, think!" she then places a hand on his shoulder.  
"It took Ranko-chan a lot to admit that to you. Admitting what  
she is isn't the healthiest thing to do these days. Don't hurt  
her by not..."  
  
"Peace, sweet sister," Kunou smiles, then gently grasps  
Ranko's hand. "Ranko-san, your words drive me to tears,  
concerned as I am for your good health and fortune. The fateful  
discovery you made about yourself could bring forth a tragedy  
which would make the gods howl with grief! Be assured, my love  
for you will not die, thought I know very well you do this to  
free me, allow me to seek another. But another will not be you,  
Ranko-san. You will forever haunt me."  
  
"I know," Ranko smiles. "I ask one thing."  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Please...let your thoughts be kind ones," Ranko kisses his  
cheek. "For I will have great need of them."  
  
"They shall," Kunou vows. "Oh, believe me, Ranko-san, they  
shall! With the gods as my witness, I will never think ill of  
you until the day I die...!!"  
  
His passion running out of control, his wooden sword then  
sweeps up to knock a ceiling panel fitted with an overhead light  
out of place. It comes down *hard* on his head, nearly driving  
him through the floorboards! "Tatewaki-kun, are you okay?!"  
Ranko wonders.  
  
"Until I die..." Kunou groans...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, how was I?!" Ranko breathes out.  
  
She and Kodachi relax in the Saotomes' apartment with Ukyou  
and Shampoo having tea. "It was magnificent," Kodachi smiles.  
"I must confess, I've never seen such realism. It was almost as  
if...you were saying good-bye to my brother."  
  
"Given how confused I've been at times, maybe I was," Ranko  
sighs. "The others who've fallen into Jusenkyou're lucky, I  
think. Changing genders every time you get wet doesn't do one's  
sense of self any good."  
  
"I'll bet," Ukyou sighs. "So, you finally got Kunou to lay  
off. I guess Nabiki'll have to watch out from now on. With  
Ran-chan and Akane intent on tying the knot, it doesn't give your  
brother many options, Kodachi."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Kodachi sighs. "But the very thought of  
that money-stealing witch marrying my brother doesn't do wonders  
for my stomach."  
  
"Hey, give Nabiki a break, huh?" Ranko cuts in. "Finding  
ways of getting money is her way of expressing love. She's the  
one who pays for all the repairs this place needs every time  
someone goes ballistic."  
  
"I learned that recently, too," Kodachi giggles. "Well, if  
Nabiki does choose my brother, I hope she remembers that her  
first duty will be to the family she forms with him, not the  
family she leaves here."  
  
"Well, she's working on forming her own company," Ranko  
smiles. "Nabiki Tendou Enterprises. She's been bragging about  
it for some time, since she met that Kashaoo character, I think.  
Given the way she makes money, I'll bet she'll be a millionaire  
before she hits twenty."  
  
"Ranko more forgiving than Ranma," Shampoo muses. "Shampoo  
know of many times Nabiki bribe Ranma. Remember Christmas when  
Nabiki get us to pay money to spend time alone with Ranma on  
roof?"  
  
"Heavens, I remember!" Kodachi groans. "It's a wonder we  
didn't destroy the place after Ranma-kun bolted!"  
  
"It's a good thing we didn't," Ranko smiles. "Kasumi went  
to a lot of trouble setting that party up."  
  
"True," Ukyou sighs, leaning into Ranko's side. "I don't  
know about you two, but I'm going to miss all the fun we've had."  
  
Ranko blinks, then slips an arm around the okonomiyaki cook.  
"So will I," she gently whispers into Ukyou's ear.  
  
They stare at each other. To Ukyou, the person before her  
IS the man she had sought for so long. "Ran-chan..." she gasps,  
then plunges into a very passionate kiss.  
  
Kodachi remains silent as they allow their feelings to flow  
forth. Shampoo shudders. "Ai-yah! Ukyou no play fair! Shampoo  
want to kiss!"  
  
Ranko turns, draws the warrior-maiden in with her other arm,  
then takes a passionate taste of Shampoo's lips. "Hey, don't  
hog!" Ukyou wraps her arms around Ranko to draw her away from  
Shampoo.  
  
Ukyou's hands then land on Ranko's breasts, giving them a  
firm squeeze. The okonomiyaki cook freezes as Ranko gazes at  
her. Shampoo stops, staring at the two plump mounds barely  
contained by Ranko's red shirt. Silence falls as Ukyou and  
Shampoo wonder what exactly they were doing. Ranko then rises,  
placing herself in the triangle between her brother's would-be  
fiancees. She then slides her shirt off. Next come her pants  
and shorts, revealing all her assets for Ukyou and Shampoo. With  
that, Ranko gazes at them. "If you want to do this, I won't stop  
either of you," she smiles. "But now, I know I can face myself  
in the morning with little regret. Can you?"  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou exchange looks, then rise, determination  
shining in their eyes. "I've loved you for a long time," the  
latter sighs. "If this is the only chance I get, I won't waste  
it."  
  
"Shampoo no care if Ranko now girl," the former smiles.  
"Shampoo know in heart, Ranko is Ranma. What Shampoo gave to  
Ranma, Shampoo can also give to Ranko."  
  
Ranko smiles. "Let's get wet!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranko's doing WHAT with Ukyou and Shampoo?!" Nabiki  
exclaims.  
  
"You heard me," Kodachi sighs. They relax in the Tendou  
living room. The rhythmic gymnast made a discreet exit when  
matters between Ranko, Ukyou and Shampoo became embarrassingly  
intimate.  
  
"And me without my camera," Nabiki whistles. "Your brother  
would have a fit if he found out."  
  
"He already knows of Ranko's gender preference," Kodachi  
smiles. "Ranko-chan made a wonderful confession in our home  
prior earlier today. My brother took it in stride.  
I...apologize if we just took away one of your many places of  
income."  
  
Kodachi's chilling laughter causes Nabiki to scowl.  
Admittedly, selling pictures of Ranma's girl-form to Kunou had  
been lucrative for a long time. Ranko was probably getting her  
brother's revenge for those times. "Well, there are other ways  
of making money," Nabiki muses. "After all, pictures of Ranko  
being intimate with Ukyou or Shampoo would be a great bribing  
tool..."  
  
Nabiki jerks as Kodachi's spike-studded baton nearly slices  
her face to ribbons! "Don't you DARE, Nabiki Tendou!!" the  
younger Kunou scowls, the fire in her eyes causing the middle  
Tendou to quake. "If you continue to abuse Ranma- kun or  
Ranko-chan in this manner, I will do EVERYTHING in my power to  
ensure you NEVER know a happy life with my brother or anyone  
else!!"  
  
Nabiki falls back, surprised by Kodachi's act. "Whoa!" she  
steels herself. "Something tells me you also enjoyed some  
personal attention from Ranma's sister."  
  
"I won't dignify that with an answer," Kodachi muses.  
"Least of all to you. I'm quite aware of how you've kept my poor  
brother locked in your scams ever since Ranma-kun first came to  
live with you. I will not allow you to continue to do that to  
him. He may be a love-starved idiot, but he's still kin...and I  
will defend my kin."  
  
"Geez, chill out, huh!" Nabiki blinks. "It was just an  
idea."  
  
Kodachi hums. "Do us a favour. Don't act on it."  
  
At that moment, the door slides open, revealing Shampoo and  
Ukyou. Both look quite refreshed, although concern is clearly  
etched on their faces. "So, did you two have some fun with  
Ranko-chan?" Nabiki muses as they relax beside Kodachi.  
  
"Shampoo no give con girl answer," the warrior-maiden  
scowls. "What go on between Shampoo and Ranko only concern  
Shampoo and Ranko."  
  
"Yeah, Nabiki!" the okonomiyaki cook growls. "Not all of us  
want to be targets for you to scam money from!"  
  
Nabiki sweats on feeling their burning stares. "Gods, will  
you all chill out?! It's just a joke!"  
  
"Why don't you make love to Ranko-chan and see how much of a  
joke it is?!" Ukyou sneers, then buries her head. "Gods, I can't  
believe I actually allowed myself to do that?! She may be  
Ran-chan's double, but she's still a girl!"  
  
"Worse, you may have given Ranko the wrong impression,"  
Nabiki cuts in. "You may not realize this, but your intimacy  
could convince Ranko that is the way you want her to treat you.  
What happens if you two decide to go after Konatsu and Mousse?  
What'll happen to Ranko?"  
  
Shampoo and Ukyou pale. "Ai-yah!!" the former covers her  
face. "Shampoo think we do really stupid thing!"  
  
"You got that right!!" the latter shudders, then stands.  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We're going to talk to Ranko," Ukyou urges. "We're going  
to tell her what happened can't happen again!"  
  
"Right!" Shampoo stands. "You come, Kodachi?"  
  
"I might as well," Kodachi stands. "If you'll excuse us,  
Nabiki."  
  
Suddenly, the door flies open, revealing Ranko. "Guys,  
c'mon!!"  
  
"What is it, Ranko?" Nabiki stands.  
  
"Akane-onee-chan's on the phone from China!" Ranko waves  
them with her. "She's got news about Jusenkyou!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ai-yah!!!" Shampoo gasps. "No cure?!!"  
  
The majority of the cast gather around Ranko in the  
Saotomes' living room. "Are you sure he didn't fall into  
Nyannichuan, Akane-onee-chan?!" she calls into the phone. A  
pause, then, "Oh, it was Nannichuan, huh? Fell in and he still  
turned into a girl?" Another pause. "What did the guide say?!"  
Silence, then, "You can't curse yourself twice? What about some  
of the creeps we've run into who've got hybrid bodies?!" A  
pause. "Oh...mix the water before dousing someone, huh? Eh?!"  
she blinks. "Onii-chan heard something? Well, keep us up to  
date, huh! We've got our fingers crossed, Akane-onee-chan!  
'Bye!"  
  
She hangs up. "Well?!" Mousse gasps.  
  
Ranko sighs. "The guide told Onii-chan that after you've  
become cursed by Jusenkyou, you can't immerse yourself again and  
expect the curse to go away. You've be cursing yourself twice in  
effect...and that doesn't happen, or so the guide said."  
  
"You mean after all the time Ranma spent looking for  
variations of Nannichuan, they wouldn't've worked?!" Nodoka  
blinks.  
  
"If they were deprived from the original Nannichuan in  
Jusenkyou, no," Ranko shakes her head. "If they were indigenous,  
like the spring on Toma's island, that's another story. But once  
Jusenkyou's got you, there's no way out through Jusenkyou. And  
things like the Instant Nannichuan are just temporary cures."  
  
Everyone sighs. Genma looks down, shuddering. Ranko stares  
at her father, realizing that after this revelation, he would  
conclude that the whole mess was his fault since he had dragged  
Ranma into Jusenkyou without considering the consequences. It  
was in part his fault, but now was certainly no time to make  
accusations. "How's Ran-chan taking it?" Ukyou wonders.  
  
"Hard," Ranko sighs. "But Akane-onee-chan said that  
Onii-chan heard some rumours about a possible regimen one could  
undergo to work the curse out of your system. He's going to  
investigate it, then get back to us."  
  
"I've heard of that," Cologne muses. "But they've never  
been done since there are those powers out there who desire to  
possess Jusenkyou's power for themselves. I don't know the  
details, but it is said to work if one's willing to take the  
risk."  
  
"Poor Ran-chan!" Ukyou sighs. "Losing that curse was the  
biggest dream he had. Now he may never get it."  
  
"All our dreams've been taking a beating over the last  
while," Kodachi muses. "Well, let's hope for the best."  
  
"Agreed," Mousse stands.  
  
"I'll call Akari and get her to pass it on to Ryouga," Ranko  
breathes out. "He'll want to know."  
  
With that, the crowd disperses. Kodachi, Ukyou and Shampoo  
remain close to Ranko as they head onto the front lawn. Once  
they are alone, the four exchange looks, then the would-be  
fiancees face Ranko. "Ranko-chan, we've got a confession to  
make," Ukyou begins. "I...speaking for myself, I enjoyed what we  
did. But...I don't think I can do that with you again."  
  
"Oh?" Ranko blinks.  
  
"I believe I'm speaking for all of us, Ranko-chan," Kodachi  
cuts it. "We enjoyed the experience you gave us. But...we want  
you to know that we're more inclined..."  
  
"To be with boys?"  
  
"Yes," Shampoo nods. "Ranko will always be Shampoo's  
friend. But Shampoo...no can be Ranko's lover."  
  
An embarrassing silence falls as Ranko takes that in. "Hey,  
it's okay," she shrugs, forcing a smile. "I enjoyed myself. I  
know you all have guys out there waiting for you. I guess I was  
acting on that dream I had. Must've been a reflection of what  
happened between Onii-chan and all of you. Don't worry yourself  
over it. Well...good night."  
  
She heads inside. Ukyou, Kodachi and Shampoo watch her go.  
All notice the small trail of tears streaming from Ranko's  
eyes...  
  
* * *  
  
"Shampoo do stupidest thing she ever done!" Shampoo sobs,  
leaning on the counter at Ucchan's next morning. "Why Shampoo no  
realize what Ranko might feel if Shampoo give herself to Ranko  
only once?!"  
  
Guilty looks are on Kodachi's and Ukyou's faces. Cologne  
sits beside Shampoo. "There, there, child," she pats Shampoo's  
shoulder. "You couldn't resist the temptation Ranko presented.  
Right now, you have to quickly discover how you can repair the  
damage you caused."  
  
"If Ranko kill herself, Shampoo beg Ranma to kill her!"  
Shampoo sniffs, then leans down to cry some more.  
  
"Cologne's right," Ukyou sighs, trying to concentrate on  
making an okonomiyaki. "Ranko-chan gave it to us straight and  
honest. We owe it to her to do the same."  
  
"How?" Kodachi wonders.  
  
"Perhaps you should analyze the problem from where it  
started," Cologne sighs. "That Ranko still possessed Ranma's  
feelings for you is self-evident. It speaks a lot about her.  
It's obvious to me that Ranko needs her own companion."  
  
"But Shampoo no can give herself to Ranko!" Shampoo cries.  
  
"I can't see myself doing that!" Ukyou nods. "What about  
you, Kodachi? You've got more experience at this than we do!"  
  
"I...with all honesty, I can't, either," Kodachi sighs.  
"Still, Ranko-chan needs a lover. Our...closeness to her just  
exacerbated the point!"  
  
"Shampoo wish stupid Happousai no trick Ranma into going to  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang!" Shampoo spits out.  
  
"We can't wish that, especially when it comes to people like  
Ranko!" Cologne whacks her great-granddaughter with her cane.  
"We can't change the past. We have to build on it."  
  
"Let's hope we're in time," Ukyou sighs. "You guys want to  
eat?"  
  
The others politely decline, moving to head home. Ukyou  
shuts off her grill, then relaxes. "Build on what's come  
before," she sighs. "Boy, this is gonna be tough...eh?!"  
  
An idea comes to her...an idea so ridiculously simple, it  
astounds her that she never considered it before. "Build!" she  
gasps. "Build...a lover Ranko-chan can have for her own!!  
Kuonji, you're a genius!!"  
  
With that, she moves to close the shop down...  
  
* * *  
  
"Build a future for Ranko-chan," Kodachi hums as she heads  
home. "A pity I'm not Victor von Frankenstein; I could actually  
build a lover Ranko-chan could have for herself..."  
  
She stops, eyes widening as it comes to her. "Of course!!"  
she exclaims, then shudders with delight. "Oh, I should've seen  
it sooner! Ranko-chan's gonna get a Christmas present she'll  
never forget!!"  
  
With a maniacal giggle, she races home...  
  
* * *  
  
"Build future for Ranko," Shampoo hums as she follows  
Cologne back to the Nekohanten. "What future Ranko could want if  
she no have lover she can share future with, Great-grandma?!"  
  
Cologne smiles. "Well, I was thinking of how Ranko herself  
came into being..."  
  
Shampoo's eyes widen understandingly. "Great-grandma!!  
Could that be permitted?!!"  
  
"I'm sure given the circumstances, it would be allowed!"  
  
"Ai-yah!!" Shampoo shudders. "If Shampoo no can be Ranko's  
lover, Ranko get Shampoo who can be Ranko's lover!!"  
  
The two race off to prepare...  
  
* * *  
  
"You want to go to Jookoji-shima?!" Ranma blinks. "Why?!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Ranko-chan," Akane shrugs. The  
two shared a tent near Jusenkyou Valley, relaxing after  
discovering the secret which would adversely affect their lives  
for years to come. "Don't you think it's unfair that Ranko-chan  
doesn't have a companion of her own? We can provide all the love  
we can, but sooner or later, your parents will pass on and we'll  
want to live our own lives. So I was thinking that if you can do  
it, so can I! What do you say?!"  
  
Ranma crosses his arms. "Well, if Ranko-chan is an exact  
double of me, she'll have my love for you. It would spare us a  
load of trouble in the future. I just hope Yi-xin, Lee-shin and  
Mishin don't get too peeved about it."  
  
"I think they'll approve!" Akane smiles. "After all, for  
who knows how long, Ranko-chan had all those other spirits with  
her in that spring. She must feel lost right now without all her  
friends to be with her. If one friend could come out of that  
place to be with her, all the better!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Ranma nods. "We'll head there tomorrow. Let's  
hope things don't go wrong. G'night, Akane."  
  
"Good night, Ranma," Akane smiles as Ranma turns in. Laying  
back, her smile turns devilish. *Good thing Nabiki called and  
warned me about Kodachi, Ukyou and Shampoo putting the moves on  
Ranko-chan! There's no way in hell that I'll let ANY part of MY  
man fall into their hands!! And if another Akane Tendou's the  
only way to prevent that, so be it!!!*  
  
Shuddering with glee, Akane turns in...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded... 


	4. Part 4

Ranma 1/2: "Ranko, Abandoned No More" Part 4  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Ranma 1/2" created by Rumiko Takahashi  
**** **** ****  
  
WARNING: This story contains adult scenes. I tried to keep it  
toned down; this is my first try at this. Standard warnings  
apply.  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "RANKO, ABANDONED NO MORE," Shampoo and  
Ukyou learn of Kodachi's tryst with Ranko. Given that Ranko is  
Ranma in a woman's body, the temptation she could present to  
Ranma's two other would-be fiancees is considerable. Ranko moves  
to eliminate another problem by confessing to Kunou that she is a  
lesbian. After, Ranko enjoys some intimate time with Shampoo and  
Ukyou. That makes everyone feel guilty since if Kodachi, Shampoo  
and Ukyou decide to pursue their own lovers, Ranko could be  
emotionally devastated. The next day, the three confer with  
Cologne about their problem. The aged matriarch proposes that  
they build on their relationship with Ranko ...in other words,  
give Ranma's sister her own companion. And there is only one  
place to do that, as Akane soon proposes to Ranma while they are  
at Jusenkyou...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And finally...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would forbid this," Yi-xin  
sighs as she, Ranma and Akane approach Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang.  
"These lost children deserve a peaceful existence here, not to be  
re-exposed to the chaos of the real world."  
  
"Well, it's a moot point now that Ranko-chan has her own  
life," Akane sighs. "Besides, no matter how much we try to make  
her feel welcome in our home, there'll always be a sense of  
dislocation in her. No one alive today's experienced what she's  
undergone."  
  
"True," the Chinese guardian stops before the bubbling mud  
spring. "Very well, then. Before you begin, I must warn you  
that when you immerse yourself into the spring, you'll have no  
control over which soul inhabits your replica's body. If she's  
anti-social, downright psychotic or possesses other  
...undesirable qualities, don't blame me."  
  
"We've experienced worse," Ranma muses.  
  
Akane stares at the bubbling liquid soil, then undresses.  
Yi-xin draws a knife to make two shallow cuts on her lower arms.  
Once that is done, the youngest Tendou steps into the spring...  
  
* * *  
  
"Great-grandma, you sure this okay?" Shampoo wonders.  
  
It is twenty minutes later. Shampoo and Cologne approach  
the spring from a private landing used by the Nyu-che-zuu when  
they came to Jookoji-shima to celebrate their clan's origins.  
Save for a small trail of drying mud leading from  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang toward the distant temple, there is no sign  
that Ranma, Akane or Yi-xin have been present. "It's fine,  
Shampoo," the aged matriarch sighs. "I've already informed the  
clan elders in Juketsuzoku. As far as they're concerned, Ranko  
should not be living alone, even if Ranma's family have welcomed  
her with open arms. Prepare yourself, child."  
  
"Hai!" Shampoo nods as she undresses. Once she has drawn a  
ceremonial knife over her lower arms, she prays. "Honoured  
sister-to-be, stand in Shampoo's place and give Ranko all your  
love!"  
  
She slips into the spring...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, seeing as you are Ranma's best friend, I suppose you  
could do this," Lee-shin nibbles on a freshly-cooked okonomiyaki  
sprinkled with pulgogi as she escorts Ukyou to Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang.  
"By the way, nice okonomiyaki," she smacks her lips.  
  
Another twenty minutes have passed. Now, two trails of mud  
lead away from the sacrificial spring. "My pleasure," Ukyou nods  
as she places her portable stove down, then begins to undress.  
Once she is nude, she prays. "Ranko-chan, I was denied the  
chance to earn your brother's love and circumstances prevent me  
from filling the gaping hole in your heart. May the gift I  
create today express all the dreams, hopes and aspirations I held  
for Ran-chan."  
  
Lee-shin draws her knife over the okonomiyaki cook's arms,  
then Ukyou moves into the spring...  
  
* * *  
  
"I am truly happy you were willing to help me do this for  
poor Ranko-chan," Kodachi smiles as she and Mishin approach the  
spring. "After all, she does deserve the best. Don't you  
agree?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you were Saotome-san's fiancee, it  
surprises me that you're willing to do this for his sister,"  
Mishin muses.  
  
Another twenty minutes have passed. Three trails of mud now  
lead away from Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang. Kodachi stares at the  
bubbling spring, then stretches herself. "Oooh, this will be a  
mud bath to remember!" she smiles, then quickly disrobes.  
"Dearest Ranko-chan, let she who will be reborn this day stand in  
my place and give you the happiness you and your brother once  
sought from me," she prays, then holds out her arms. "I'm  
ready."  
  
Mishin draws her knife over the gymnast's arms. Kodachi  
then slips into the spring...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Mishin prays at the spring as Yi-xin  
approaches. "Nihao, Mishin," the Chinese guardian smiles.  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Oh, konban wa, Yi-xin," the Japanese guardian beams. "I  
just escorted one of Saotome-san's friends to the spring so she  
could free another trapped soul to be Ranko-sama's companion."  
  
"Oh, that's nice...eh?!!" Yi-xin jolts. "Who?!!"  
  
"A martial arts rhythmic gymnast named Kodachi Kunou,"  
Mishin smiles, then notices her friend shivering. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
"But...I just escorted Ranma's fiancee here so SHE could  
make a double to be Ranko's companion!!!" Yi-xin exclaims.  
  
Lee-shin walks up. "Annyoung, Mishin, Yi-xin," she smiles,  
then notices the others' panicked looks. "What's wrong?! You  
two okay?!"  
  
"Lee-shin...you didn't escort someone here to make a  
companion for Ranko, did you?" Yi-xin turns to the Korean  
guardian.  
  
"I did!" Lee-shin smiles. "Ranma's best friend showed up to  
offer herself as a template so Ranko wouldn't be alone! Great  
cook, too; I got a free meal out of it. She even spoke perfect  
Korean...eh?!" she blinks on seeing the stunned looks on her  
friends' faces. "What is it?"  
  
The three look down, eyes widening on seeing the small  
trails of mud leading out of Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang. "This is where  
Akane Tendou came in," Yi-xin indicates one mud trail.  
  
"Here's where Kunou-san came in," Mishin points to another.  
  
"This is where Ukyou stepped in," Lee-shin indicates a  
third.  
  
"So who's the fourth?!" Mishin points to the fourth trail.  
  
"Ai-yah!!" Yi-xin looks. "These small indents in the ground  
must've come from Matriarch Cologne's walking cane! She lives in  
Tokyo now, near where Ranma lives!"  
  
The three guardians blink, gazing at the mud spring they  
have sworn to guard. "Four companions for Ranko...?!" they gasp.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma!!" Ryouga Hibiki slaps his rival/friend across the  
back. "You made it! How'd it go?! Where's Akane?!"  
  
Ranma places down his backpack. They stand on the front  
porch of the Tendou home. "It's great, especially if you're  
really serious about marrying Akari-san these days!" Ranma  
smiles. "Let's go inside. I'll tell you all about it."  
  
"What about Akane?"  
  
"She's got a present for Ranko-chan," Ranma smiles. "She'll  
be around in a bit...P-chan!" he projects an evil grin.  
  
Ryouga scowls as they step inside. "Lucky thing you  
discovered the cure or else I'd've killed you for that!!"  
  
The two head inside. Meanwhile, Ranko relaxes in the living  
room of the Saotomes' private wing. A knock is heard, followed  
by Akane's voice. "Ranko-chan?! You inside?!"  
  
"C'mon in, Akane-onee-chan!" Ranko smiles, standing to open  
the door, allowing her future sister in law into the living room.  
"What're you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with Onii-chan?!"  
  
"In a minute," Akane guides Ranko into her bedroom. "But  
first, I got something for you!"  
  
"You do?!!" Ranko's eyes widen. "What?! Tell me!!"  
  
"You sit here," Akane places her on her futon, then pulls  
out a red bandanna. "And I have to put this over your eyes."  
  
She quickly blindfolds the lost child. "Why?" Ranko blinks.  
  
"Because it's a surprise," Akane smiles, ensuring Ranko  
could not see over or under the bandanna. "Now, you just wait  
right here and it'll be here in a moment."  
  
With that, Akane places a warm kiss on Ranko's lips, then  
steps out of the bedroom. "I wonder what's going on?!" the lost  
girl crosses her arms, attuning her senses to detect when Akane's  
present will enter.  
  
The door gently slides open a moment later. Ranko lowers  
her arms as gentle footfalls move past her. Next comes the  
squeak of someone kneeling in front of her. "Hi," Ranko smiles.  
"Who are you?"  
  
The response nearly overwhelms Ranko as a wet kiss lands on  
her lips. Her guest's excited tongue lances into the lost girl's  
mouth as Ranko feels a young woman's body press into hers.  
Before she could reflexively pull the bandanna off to see who her  
companion is, two strong hands seize hers, firmly forcing them  
away from her head. Ranko is gently shoved onto her back as  
those arms wind around her shoulders. All logical thought flies  
from Ranko's mind as her arms pull her guest into her, detecting  
the wide bow of a kimono's obi.  
  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the stranger's  
lips move across Ranko's cheek to her right ear, then the tongue  
begins to flick at the lobe and the aural canal. Ranko feels her  
heart accelerate as the stranger's tongue and nose play havoc  
with her nerves. As Ranma's sister, she possessed all his  
intimate tastes; she LOVED it when someone played with her ears.  
A heat builds in her body as the stranger continues her  
passionate assault. Ranko tries desperately to determine who she  
is, but every time she tries to make her mind work, a flick of  
the stranger's tongue or nose sends her into a tizzy.  
  
"I'm warm..." Ranko softly pants.  
  
The stranger quickly obliges by unbuttoning Ranko's shirt.  
The warmth now stiffens her breasts. The stranger does not keep  
them waiting long. As one hand continues to gently trace Ranko's  
ear, the other moves to her left breast, gently massaging the  
nipple. Her lips administer to the other. Ranko feels her body  
heat as the stranger continues her attack. Attempts at trying to  
forge some defence against her seduction is lost. Ranko's hands  
move down to untie her pants. The stranger's hands then pull  
them past her hips, helping Ranko slip out of her pants. The  
hands then guide Ranko's to the obi.  
  
I'm warm, too, a strange voice echoes in Ranko's mind.  
  
Not needing an additional invitation, Ranko yanks off the  
obi, then guides the kimono off the stranger's shoulders. Her  
hands gently slide over the stranger's body, confirming that no  
other item of clothing restricted the lost girl from returning  
the stranger's assault. As the clothing is tossed aside, Ranko  
draws the stranger face-to-face for another lip-to-lip  
conversation. The stranger shifts slightly to one side, allowing  
Ranko's leg to rise between hers. Likewise, the stranger's leg  
is poised over Ranko's groin. As their kisses become intense,  
the intruding thigh then slams into Ranko's groin.  
  
Ranko gasps in stunned shock as the explosion from her groin  
floods her senses, wiping away all rational thought. Her own  
thigh reciprocates the stranger's action, eliciting a like cry of  
passion. With that, their legs feverishly stroke the other's  
body as their tongues lance into the other's mouth. Ranko's back  
arches as their arms mash their bodies together. Time is no  
longer relavant for the lovers...until their bodies finally,  
mercifully, explode in a rolling orgasm that sends the stranger  
sagging to Ranko's side, barely able to keep her arms around her.  
Ranko's strength disintegrates as she falls on her back, her  
hand blindly reaching for her seducer's body.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma's sister pants.  
  
In response, a hand gently guides the bandanna away from  
Ranko's eyes, allowing her to see...  
  
"Hello, Ranko," Akane smiles.  
  
Ranko blinks, surprised that Akane was such a passionate,  
skilled lover...then it hits her. "OH, GODS...!!!!" she yelps,  
rolling away to stand up, gazing at her seducer. "Akane,  
what...?!!"  
  
Akane is quickly on her feet, her hands gently grasping her  
lover's. "I'm not Akane, Ranko-chan," she purrs, blowing on  
Ranko's other ear. "My little soul-sister..."  
  
Ranko's legs nearly melt from underneath her, then her eyes  
widen in disbelief. "'Soul-sister'...?!" she hoarsely repeats,  
then a shocked grin splits her face. "Sa-na...?!!"  
  
"It's Asana now," the woman before her smiles. "Asana  
Tendou. Onee-chan freed me from the spring so I could be with  
you. I missed you, Ranko-chan..."  
  
They tearfully embrace, the experience of a timeless  
eternity in the netherworld holding the souls of  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang uniting them in ways Ranma's and Akane's  
relationship could not. Oh Sa-na was a five year old from  
Choulla-do when, during the stormy years before the turn of the  
century, she joined her parents in the Tonghak Peasant Army  
fighting those trying to absorb Korea into the growing Japanese  
empire. Sa-na's father betrayed his battalion, leading them to a  
major defeat. Proud of her heritage, Sa-na turned her back on  
her parents. In vengeance over her lack of filial loyalty, they  
sacrificed her in Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang. Since that day in 1894,  
Sa-na was close to the nameless baby who would be reborn as Ranko  
Saotome. Now, like Ranko, Asana was the emotional and spiritual  
union of two people: Oh Sa-na and Akane Tendou.  
  
"I missed you too, Asana-chan," Ranko kisses her, then draws  
her down. "Now, I'll show you how much I missed you!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Asana growls.  
  
Just as their lips were about to reunite, a knock is heard  
at the front door. "Who could that be?" Ranko sits up.  
  
"Hurry back," Asana whispers, slipping under the covers.  
  
Ranko grins as she slips on a housecoat, then heads to the  
living room. Sliding the door open, she blinks surprisedly on  
seeing Shampoo standing there, now dressed in a thigh-length  
green sleeveless dress decorated with flowers and tigers.  
"Ni hao, Ranko," she seductively smiles, her voice velvet-smooth.  
"May I come in?"  
  
Ranko shudders as the door closes behind the  
warrior-maiden...  
  
* * *  
  
...but had she looked to the Tendous' front porch, she would  
have seen Shampoo standing there beside Mousse. "Ai-yah!!"  
Shampoo claps her hands delightfully. "It work! Now Ranko won't  
be alone anymore!"  
  
"Good thinking," the weaponsmaster adjusts his glasses.  
"C'mon. Let's hear the rest of Ranma's story."  
  
Shampoo nods as they head inside...  
  
* * *  
  
Ranko would not appreciate Shampoo's candor. "Who are  
you?!" she stammers, backing away from the advancing double.  
"You're not Shampoo!"  
  
"No, I'm not," the double admits. "But Shampoo freed me  
from the spring, just like you were freed. Stop that, Ranko! I  
want to get to know the woman you've become...very...intimately!"  
  
Ranko is suddenly backed into a wall. The woman places her  
hands on her shivering host, then leans up and delivers a very  
warm kiss... just as Asana's bokan stick smacks into her head!  
"Ah-hah!!!" Akane's sister snarls. "Onee-chan thought you'd try  
something, Shampoo!!! Lay off Ranko-chan...NOW!!!!"  
  
The woman sighs, then stares at her attacker. "Honestly,  
Sa-na. Is that the way to greet a friend?"  
  
Asana blinks, then leans close. "Shang-feng?!"  
  
"Shang-feng?!" Ranko echoes.  
  
"You both sound surprised," Shampoo's sister smiles. "It's  
a lucky thing I took the chance when Shampoo came along. Someone  
has to keep an eye on you two."  
  
Ranko and Asana exchange looks. "We're glad it's you," the  
former embraces Shang-feng. "C'mon. Let's relax."  
  
They proceed into Ranko's room. Once the door closes behind  
them, Ranko and Asana exchange devious looks, then tackle their  
friend to the futon, unleashing a tickle torture. Shang-feng  
gasps as the assault sends her onto her face, then retaliates.  
"You'll pay for that!!"  
  
Ranko is shoved down, then Shang-feng leaps atop her,  
drowning her with a kiss. Asana grabs the reborn warrior-maiden  
off Ranko, then begins to unfasten her dress. "C'mon,  
Ranko-chan," she purrs. "Let's play with our new toy!"  
  
"Aaah!!!" Shang-feng yowls as Asana and Ranko shove her onto  
the futon, yanking open her skirt.  
  
Soon, all three are without any clothing, frolicking under  
the sheets. Shang-feng's gasps turn into passionate moans as  
Ranko's lips and tongue begin to tackle Shampoo's favourite  
spots: her neck and collar bones. Asana keeps the new arrival's  
mouth busy with her own. Their hands free, both work on Shang-  
feng's breasts, relaxing their movements to elicit a prolonged  
amount of pleasure.  
  
However, Shang-feng is not a believer in taking one's time.  
  
Before Ranko or Asana could react, Shang-feng's hands dart  
between their legs, playing total havoc. Both cry out  
surprisedly as Shang-feng, using Shampoo's cat-like agility,  
wraps her legs around theirs, effectively pinning them. "Now, my  
pretties," she muses, overwhelming Ranko with a kiss, then Asana.  
"Let's have some real fun and games."  
  
Ranko and Asana exchange conspiring looks, then as their  
lips caress their companion's collar bones anew, their hands dive  
for Shang-feng's groin. She screeches surprisedly as Ranko's  
fingers flick her while Asana's dive for gold. "Aaah! Oh,  
yes!!" Shang-feng howls, their ministrations driving her own  
fingers into frenzied action. "Yes!! Keep going, keep  
going...oh...oh!!"  
  
Having arrived already aroused by Shampoo's desire to see  
Ranko with a version of herself, it does not take Ranko and Asana  
long to drive Shang-feng over the edge. As she spasms, her back  
arches back, reflexively drawing her fingers deep into her  
lovers' bodies. The sudden jolt drives both Ranko and Asana over  
the edge. The cries are soft as the three finally let up,  
allowing their passions to settle. Arms slip around each other  
as they bask in each other's presence.  
  
Finally, Asana fixes Shang-feng with a knowing glance. "I  
see you're as feisty as ever!" she kisses her. "Don't you know  
when to take it easy?!"  
  
"Never been in my language, Sa-na," Shang-feng fires a coy  
stare. "And with Shampoo as my older sister, it'll stay that way  
for a long time to come."  
  
Asana's and Ranko's eyes roll. In her first life, Nyu  
Shang-feng was a member of the Nyu-che-zuu, born in the late  
Mongol era to the ruling matriarch. An accomplished warrior by  
the time she was twelve, Shang-feng was captured by a local lord,  
held for ransom to enforce the loyalty of her clanswomen. Such  
could have spelt the end of her clan had not Shang-feng,  
attending the sacrifice of the lord's unwanted first-born twin  
daughters, threw herself on a retainer's sword and fell into  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang. In vengeance, the Nyu-che-zuu destroyed the  
lord's clan, then aided in driving the Monguls from China.  
Shang-feng lucked out when she chose Shampoo as the vessel by  
which to live her new life; to her, it was like coming home.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want you to change," Ranko kisses  
Shang-feng, then blinks as another knock is heard at the door.  
"Who could that be?"  
  
"I'll go get it..." Asana offers.  
  
"No, you stay here," Ranko throws on her housecoat. "I'll  
handle it. I am the host, remember?"  
  
She slips out of the bedroom. "I see Ranko's got Ranma's  
desire for doing it all," Shang-feng muses.  
  
"Well, it's mollified this time...I hope," Asana's eyes  
roll.  
  
In the living room, Ranko straightens herself, then slides  
open the door. "U-chan!!" she smiles on seeing Ukyou, now  
dressed in jeans and shirt. "What brings you here?! Aren't you  
listening in on what Onii-chan learned about Jusenkyou?!"  
  
"Doesn't concern me, love," Ukyou slips in, then draws an  
arm around Ranko. "You do," she then huskily whispers.  
  
Ranko shudders, sweat pouring down her hair...  
  
* * *  
  
...as Ukyou observes this from the Tendous' front porch.  
"Go for it, sis," the okonomiyaki cook beams. "Give her what she  
wants!"  
  
"Hey, U-chan, get in here!!" Ranma's voice echoes from  
inside. "You gotta here the good part!"  
  
"Ah, coming, Ran-chan!!" Ukyou smiles as she heads inside...  
  
* * *  
  
Her double is now in Ranko's warm embrace, rubbing her  
forehead against the latter's chin. After the initial shock,  
Ranko quickly relaxed, understanding that if Shampoo had hit on  
the idea of going to Jookoji-shima, Ukyou would have done the  
same. "Please tell me who you are," Ranko gently sighs. "We  
can't recognize each other in this life."  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Ranko-chan?" the girl cutely gazes  
at Ranko, then kisses her. "It's me, Shashi!"  
  
"SHASHI?!?!?!" Asana and Shang-feng appear behind Ukyou's  
sister.  
  
"Sa-na, Shang-feng!!" Shashi spins around, beaming at the  
others' presence. "I knew you two were here! I'm glad we're all  
together!!"  
  
"I'm NOT glad!!!" Shang-feng glares angrily at Shashi. "Who  
got you to leap into Ukyou's body when she dived into the  
spring?!"  
  
Shashi's eyes go REALLY wide, tears about to jet forth.  
"You don't like me being here?!" she sniffs.  
  
"No, not really!" Asana sighs. "Now, will you please leave  
us alone...?!"  
  
"Asana...!" Ranko winces.  
  
Suddenly, a giant shriek of pain emits from Shashi, her  
tears nearly drowning her three fellow lost girls all at once!  
  
* * *  
  
"What the heck's that?!!" Ranma bolts to his feet, staring  
in the direction of the Saotomes' hut.  
  
"Must be the neighbours, Ran-chan!" Ukyou embarrassingly  
smiles, then looks away, shuddering. *Damn!! Of all the girls  
in that stupid spring, I had to get a cry-baby?! Why me?!*  
  
* * *  
  
Presently, Asana and Shang-feng are swimming for their lives  
thanks to Shashi's shower of tears. Ranko quickly reacts by  
embracing the wailing teen from behind, placing a gentle kiss on  
Shashi's neck. "Are you hurting, Sha-chan?" she gently  
whispers.  
  
Shashi sniffs, allowing her tears to abate. "All over."  
  
Ranko glares at Asana and Shang-feng. "Now, since you  
insensitive lugs caused this, fix it...or else!!" she  
threateningly growls.  
  
Asana and Shang-feng exchange glances of resignation, then  
nod. Standing, they move to Shashi's sides, placing gentle  
kisses on her cheeks and neck. "There, there, Shashi-chan," the  
former sighs. "Don't cry. We'll make it all better."  
  
"Yeah, love, let's relax," the latter guides the new arrival  
into the bedroom.  
  
Once on Ranko's futon, Asana and Shang-feng lay Shashi down,  
then slowly undress her, kissing her every time more skin is  
exposed. This not only plays to Ukyou's private tastes...kisses  
all over the body...but to Shashi's history. In her first life,  
Shashi was an abused child, despised by her father for not being  
the son he so desperately wanted. Ryuunosuke Fujinami got off  
easy compared to Shashi; the latter was regularly beaten for not  
being strong enough. Worse, she did not have the benefit of  
martial arts training.  
  
Finally, the abuse became so bad that Shashi's mother tried  
to take the child and flee to Okinawa. Shashi's father caught up  
with them, beating his daughter to death and horribly mutilating  
her mother before a Nyu-che-zuu fishing boat caught them.  
Shashi's father was killed, her mother allowed to migrate to  
China and Shashi's tortured soul laid to rest in  
Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang.  
  
Laying back and watching Shashi being gently administered  
to, Ranko privately wonders what persuaded Shashi to take another  
chance at life after her experience. However, within the  
netherworld of the spring, the two had been very close, as close  
as Ranma and Ukyou.  
  
Shashi moans as her body, now electrified by Asana's and  
Shang-feng's many kisses, quivers, her eyes now locked on Ranko.  
"Ranko-chan, won't you kiss me?" Ukyou's sister sweetly smiles.  
  
Ranko slowly crawls up to Shashi. She draws Ukyou's sister  
into a warm embrace, rolling around until Shashi now lays atop.  
There, she begins. Kiss to the lips, then the cheek, back to the  
lips, then to other parts. Every time she explores another  
place, Ranko always returns to Shashi's lips. This forces a  
constant shifting of the body so Ranko could continue. By the  
time Ranko passes the breasts, she has to place Ukyou's sister on  
a raised knee, the kneecap rubbing against Shashi's groin.  
Shashi squeals with delight every time Ranko gently raises her to  
get at her chest, then lowers her for mouth-to-mouth. Shashi's  
passions build and build until she obtains release by the time  
Ranko hits her belly button.  
  
Her strength fading, Shashi slumps against Ranko, who rolls  
back to allow her to regain her strength. "Oh, that was so  
nice," she sighs. "Ranko-chan, you're the best."  
  
"What does that make us?" Shang-feng muses. "Chopped  
liver?"  
  
Shashi sticks her tongue at Shampoo's sister. "Nyaa!!"  
  
It turns into a duel of the tongues, which is quickly halted  
by knocking at the front door. "Who could that be?!" Ranko  
rises, heading out.  
  
Once in the living room, Ranko opens the door, revealing  
Kodachi. "Ranko-chan," the rhythmic gymnast, now dressed  
outlandishly in a tuxedo fitted with top hat and cane, slides in.  
"May I come in?"  
  
Ranko feels her body twitch fearfully...  
  
* * *  
  
Kodachi watches this from the living room. "Enjoy,  
Ranko-chan," she snickers, then returns her attention to Ranma...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kodayuu?!" Ranko mutters. "You had to come out, too!"  
  
"Is that a way to greet an old friend?!" Kodayuu doffs her  
top hat, then swings around to lean back into Ranko's chest.  
"We're all one big happy family now, Ranko-chan! Please try to  
enjoy it!!"  
  
The bedroom door opens, revealing Ranko's other visitors.  
"Oh, no, Kodachi, too?!!" Asana gapes.  
  
"Oh, it's Kodayuu-chan!!" Shashi gleefully claps her hands.  
"I'm so glad she's here!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Shashi," Shang-feng mutters. "Ugh,  
who's idea was this, anyway?!"  
  
"Ah, do I hear the jealous ramblings of Nyu Shang-feng?"  
Kodayuu smiles, twirling around, making Ranko slip off her  
jacket. "Well, the idea of having Shashi here doesn't bother me  
too much. Even Sa-na is quite pleasant in her own way," she  
twirls around to come face-to-face with Shampoo's sister. "But  
if you think you're taking charge of this little troupe,  
Shang-feng, think again!"  
  
"That all depends on Ranko, doesn't it?!" Shang-feng muses.  
"This IS her house, remember?!"  
  
Ominous lightning flashes between them. "Why me...?" Ranko  
sinks to her knees.  
  
"Now, now, you two," Shashi tries to break Kodayuu and  
Shang-feng apart. "Stop fighting! We're all in this together!!  
Relax!"  
  
"Butt out of this, Shashi!!" Kodayuu snarls, glaring at her.  
  
Seeing her angry stare, Shashi's eyes instantly fill with  
tears. "You don't like me...?!" she sobs, then wails.  
  
Kodayuu and Shang-feng are instantly deluged by the water!!  
Both are dumped unceremoniously by the front door. As Asana  
tries to calm the wailing Shashi down, Kodayuu and Shang-feng  
face off, weapons ready. "Time for you to get a serious attitude  
adjustment, Kunou!" the latter snarls, brandishing her bonbons.  
"You always had it...in BOTH lives!"  
  
"Let's see you put your money where your mouth is!!" Kodayuu  
draws her whip, the other hand twirling a baton.  
  
Before they could launch an attack, Ranko appears between  
them. "Kodayuu, aren't your forgetting something?" she crosses  
her arms.  
  
"What?!" Kodayuu blinks confusedly.  
  
Ranko points to Shashi, on her knees, sprinkles of tears  
dousing Asana, failing to calm Ukyou's sister down. Staring at  
the weeping girl, Kodayuu shudders. Lowering her weapons, she  
walks over, gently guides Shashi to her feet, kisses her, then  
guides her into the bedroom. "What are you going to do,  
Kodayuu-chan?" Shashi wonders as Kodayuu guides her to the futon.  
  
"What do you think?" Kodayuu smiles as she begins to gently  
kiss her companion. "I don't like it when someone doesn't smile  
around me. Now, I have to make you smile."  
  
"Oooh, I like that!" Shashi giggles.  
  
Ranko, Asana and Shang-feng exchange knowing looks. As a  
rhythmic martial arts gymnast, Kodachi was at heart a showman,  
someone who loved performing in a crowd, always the centre of  
attention. That matched her perfectly to Kodayuu. In her first  
life, Kodayuu tried her best to please everyone around her. Her  
parents doted on her constantly. This, sadly, earned the ire of  
her brothers and sisters, who were jealous of Kodayuu's  
popularity. Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang became their final solution, the  
perfect way to dispose of an unwanted sibling.  
  
As Kodayuu administers to Shashi, her eyes fall on the three  
other resurrected lost girls. Stopping her ministrations, she  
guides the others into the bedroom, then closes the door...  
  
* * *  
  
Genma laughs. "Ah, Ranma, you finally succeeded in finding  
the cure for Jusenkyou!!"  
  
"What's even better, you'll have to start a family because  
of it!" Souun places a hand on his daughter's shoulder, then his  
future son-in-law's. "Like it or not, you can't escape it this  
time!"  
  
"Well, at least we'll take our time in deciding when to do  
it," Ranma sighs.  
  
Hearing that, Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi shudder. "Well,  
now that we've resolved that, where's Ranko-chan?" Nodoka looks  
around. "She should be here to celebrate her brother's triumph!"  
  
"Oh, I think Asana-chan's going to keep her too busy to  
worry about Ranma, Mrs. Saotome," Akane blushes.  
  
Everyone jolts. "Who's Asana?!" Souun demands.  
  
"Why, my new twin sister!" Akane beams. "After we were done  
with Jusenkyou, Ranma and I made a stop...at Jookoji-shima!"  
  
Cologne slaps her forehead. Hearing this, Ukyou, Shampoo  
and Kodachi bolt to their feet. "***YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!***"  
  
"That's right!" Akane's eyes narrow conspiratorally. "I  
thought it was unfair that the double to MY fiance was all alone!  
So it was only proper that I'd give Ranko-chan a double of  
MYSELF for her to love and cherish...and ensure Ranko-chan keeps  
away from you!!" she fires her rivals very angry stares.  
  
"Akane do what for Ranko?!!" Shampoo snaps. "Hah!! Akane  
double probably worse violent tomboy than Akane!! At least  
Shang-feng give Ranko PROPER companionship!!"  
  
"Who's Shang-feng?!!" Kodachi snaps.  
  
"Shampoo's sister!" Shampoo smiles. "She actually great  
warrior of Nyu-che-zuu who die to save clan from stupid Monguls!  
Now, Shang-feng save Ranko from Akane's stupid tomboy sister!!"  
  
"Not if MY sister has something to say about it!!" Kodachi  
sneers.  
  
"Not to mention MY sister!!!" Ukyou adds.  
  
Ukyou and Kodachi spin on each other. "YOU, TOO?!?!?!" both  
gasp.  
  
"***WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!***" Nodoka transforms  
into a very scary monster as she glares at the four panicking  
women. "***YOU MEAN TO SAY ALL FOUR OF YOU MADE DOUBLES OF  
YOURSELF FOR RANKO?!?!?!***"  
  
"How am I going to explain all THIS to the clan?!" Cologne  
moans.  
  
"Have you four lost your minds?!!" Nodoka returns to normal.  
"May I remind you that while Ranko-chan and those four you just  
released from Nini-Quan-Qi-Niang may be as physically mature as  
you, emotionally, they're still little children!!! You may have  
just committed five acts of child rape by sending them after  
Ranko-chan!!!"  
  
"That's not true, Nodoka," Cologne cuts it. "Those reborn  
of the mud spring automatically absorb the experiences and  
emotions of their templates. True, their original lives do  
factor into their emotional makeup, but not that much. They only  
serve to be a guidepost for the reborn lost girl to live her new  
life."  
  
"Well, no matter what, we better take a look," Ranma bolts  
to his feet. "Who knows what might've happened."  
  
The crowd streams out of the Tendous' home, gently entering  
the Saotomes' new wing. Ranma tip-toes to the door of Ranko's  
room, peeking in. "Ranko-chan? You okay...eh?"  
  
Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi look. In the bedroom, an  
extra futon has been laid out for Ranko's guests. All are now  
asleep. The hostess herself is in the middle of the crowd, Asana  
in the crook of one arm with Shashi hugging Akane's sister from  
behind. On the other side, Kodayuu lays back-first to Ranko,  
holding Shang-feng. "Oh, isn't that sweet!" Ukyou whispers.  
  
"Let's leave them alone now," Akane whispers.  
  
Before they could leave, the window to Ranko's room opens to  
reveal a diminutive ball of very aged, hormone-charged martial  
artist. "SWEETO!!!!" Happousai howls gleefully as his eyes dance  
over the five sleeping girls. "Hot-cha!!! All these lovely  
ladies and they're all for me!!!"  
  
Before he could launch himself against one, Ranko's hand  
rises, palm facing the charging Happousai. Asana's, Kodayuu's,  
Shashi's and Shang-feng's rise in turn. The five bark,  
"***PASSION-DEATH INNOCENCE SHIELD STRIKE!!!!!!***" as five bolts  
of energy merge into a giant ball of ki power, lashing forth to  
slam Happousai in the heart!!  
  
The old master, now fried black, flies into orbit! "That  
hurt!"  
  
The hands lower as the five women return to their slumber.  
Now possessing a healthy dose of respect for their sisters, their  
templates quickly withdraw. "I don't think that old lech's going  
to get away with anything concerning those five," Ranma muses.  
  
"I don't think so, either," Ukyou sighs. "Lucky Ranko-chan!  
By the looks of it, she got to do all our sisters!"  
  
"Which makes me wonder," Kodachi smiles, gazing at Ranma.  
"If Ranko-chan is so full of desire, where does it leave dear  
Ranma-kun?!"  
  
Ranma jolts as Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi longingly gaze on  
him. "H-hey, cut it out!!" he stammers, waving them away. "I  
mean it!! Lay off me, you three horny idiots!!!"  
  
Weapons appear as the three charge. Ranma howls as he takes  
off, his three would-be fiancees on his tail. Akane takes off  
after him, Mallet-sama out and ready. "Come back here, you  
pervert!! Stop trying to seduce those three!!!"  
  
"Saotome, you bastard, stop trying to entice Shampoo!!"  
Mousse howls as he lunges into pursuit.  
  
As another mad chase takes off through the streets of  
Nerima, Ranko and her companions observe from the window of her  
room. "Those idiots'll never get it...!" Ranma's sister muses...  
  
*** Never The End ***  



End file.
